UE (Unknown Engagement)
by Luchia Hiruma
Summary: Mamori akan dijodohkan! Bagaimana dengan Hiruma yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya? Final chapter... RnR yaaa...
1. Chapter 1

UE (Unknown Engagement)

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story: Luchia Hiruma

Pair: Mamori Anezaki, Youichi Hiruma, OC

Rated: T

Genre: Family, Romance

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo, gaje, abal, Re-publish karena kemaren kedelete

**Ini adalah fic pertamaku sekaligus sebagai author baru di pair HiruMamo. Jadi…**

**Selamat membacaaa…. Happy Reading…..*teriak-teriak gaje \(^0^)/**

.

.

.

.

Youichi hiruma itu kakakku! Ya.. walaupun kata orang-orang dia itu "raja" dari semua AKUMA, tapi dia tetap kakakku.

"Kyaaa… Nii-chan, kenapa tidak membangunkan ku?"

"Kau ini berisik sekali adik sialan!"

"Habis aku kan sudah minta ke n ii-chan untuk membangunkan ku, hari ini aku ada latihan pagi."

Yup beginilah pagi hari yang menyebalkan jika aku menginap di apartement Nii-chan. Dia tidak pernah membangunkan ku, tapi Nii-chan selalu membuatkanku sarapan walaupun hanya roti bakar dengan selai mint (?) dan susu cokelat hangat.

Kebetulan hari ini Nii-chan masuk kuliah siang, jadi dia biasa mengantarku ke sekolah dengan mobil Ferary hitam keluaran terbaru dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Nii-chan biasa tidak kau menyetir dengan lebih normal? Kalau kau terus menyetir dengan cara yang tidak wajar seperti ini jantungku bisa-bisa copot Nii-chaaaaaannnn…" Omel Luchia

"Keh, sudah selesai ceramahnya? Bukankah kau bilang hari ini kau ada latihan?"

"Hah! Iya aku lupa! Kalu begitu aku masuk dulu ya… Daah….. Nii-chaaaannn….."

BLAAM

Setelah menutup pintu mobil aku langsung berlari ke ruang ganti klubku. Ah.. hampir saja aku lupa aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Luchia Hiruma, aku adalah adik dari Youichi Hiruma sang AKUMA yang ditakuti oleh seluruh orang di jepang, mungkin di dunia juga(?).

Klub yang aku ikuti adalah klub karate di Universitas Saikyoudai tingkat pertama dan jurusan yang aku ambil adalah jurusan Psikolog sama dengan jurusan yang diambil oleh Mamori Nee-chan pacar Nii-chan.

Sekarang ku sudah sampai diruang klub karate. Ketika aku membuka pintu klub karate semua temanku sudah selesai mengganti pakaian mereka dan hanya aku saja yang belum mengganti bajuku dengan baju karate.

"Gomen aku telat" aku meminta maaf sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak terlalu terlambat kok, cepat ganti bajumu."

"OK"

aku langsung pergi ke ruang ganti yang berada di bagian terdalam dari ruang klub. Orang yang tadi berbicara dengan ku adalah Karen Hanazono, dia adalah teman sepermainanku.

*SKIP GANTI BAJU DAN LATIHAN PAGI*

"Haaaa… akhirnya selesai juga latihannya"

"SET HUT HUT" aku menoleh kea rah suara yang sangat familiar untukku, ternyata asal suara itu berasal dari teriakan kakakku yang sedang melatih tim amefuto yang dipimpin kakak.

"Eh, ternyata hari ini Youichi-nii ada latihan ya?" Pertanyaan Karen memecahkan lamunanku.

"Setiap hari mereka selalu latihan ya?"

Aku pun langsung pergi ke tempat dimana kelasku berada sambil meninggalkan Karen yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan latihan super sparta (bener ga sih tulisannya?) milik Nii-chan.

" Hei. Lu-chan tunggu aku!" Karen akhirnya sadar kalau aku sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei. Memangnya kau tidak tertarik dengan latihan Youichi-nii?".

"Aku sudah sangat bosan melihatnya latihan seperti itu setiap hari"

"Oooh.." Karen hanya ber-oh ria saja dengan jawaban ku.

*SKIP WAKTU KULIAH*

Tidak terasa kuliah hari ini selesai juga. Aku dan Karen melangkahkan kaki kami ke kantin Saikyoudai.

"Haah.. apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ramai sekali?" aku mengeluhkan suasana kantin yang lebih ramai dari biasanya.

"Kyaaaa… Hiruma-kun…. Ayo lihat kesini…." Teriak para fans Hiruma (author bingung kenapa hiruma biasa punya fans ya?)

"Minggir kalian gadis-gadis sialan" kalian pasti biasa menebak siapa yang berteriak tadi.

"Yamato-kun… Kau keren sekali hari ini.."

"Hmmm. Terima kasih yaaa…" Yamato menjawab sambil memancarkan senyuman mautnya, dan para fans Yamato pun sampai dibuat pingsan dengan senyuman dari Yamato.

"Oh. Ternyata gara-gara mereka ya" Aku melihat dengan tatapan sangat malas kearah keributan itu terjadi.

Aku langsung menarik Karen kesisi kantin yang lebih sepi atau bisa disebut juga dengan pojokan kantin. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman kami langsung memesan makan siang, berhubung kami berdua sudah sangat lapar. Aku memesan jus jeruk dan Fusilli Cheese, sedangkan Karen memesan jus melon dan nasi goreng.

Tidak lama setelah kami memesan makanan pesanan kami pun akhirnya datang. Kami pun langsung menyantapnya tanpa membuang waktu lagi.

"Hy Lu-chan…. Hy Karen-chan…"

"Hy Yamato kun…." Karen menghentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak untuk menyapa yamato, dan menurutku itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja.

"Setelah ini kalian ada acara lagi atau tidak?"

"Kalau alasanmu untuk mengajak kami jalan-jalan aku rasa kami tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal itu denganmu." Tanpa ba bi bu lagi aku langsung menolak ajakan dari Yamato.

"Baiklah kalau kalian tidak bisa, tapi lain kali aku harap kalian mau menerima ajakanku ini."

"Tidak tanpa persetujuan dari ku."

Akhirnya nii-chan datang untuk menyelamatkan kami dari ajakan Yamato. Padahal Yamato sudah punya Karin tapi kenapa dia masih mengajak kami jalan dengannya?.

"Oh.. I…Iya… tidak apa-apa kok. Hahaha" jawab Yamato dengan ketakutan dan kabuuuurrrrr…

"Hy.. pulang nanti kau ada acara?"

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa You-nii?"

"Kita akan pergi bersenang-senang" "Kekekekeke….."

"Hnnn…" Saking bingungnya aku sampai memiringkan kepala tanda aku tidak mengerti.

SKIP TIME

Setelah aku berpamitan dengan Karen aku langsung pergi ke parkiran mobil tempat dimana nii-chan memakirkan mobilnya. Pasti kalian bingung mengapa aku memanggil nii-chan dengan panggilan "You-nii". Itu karena nii-chan tidak memperbolehkan aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Nii-chan" dan dia tidak mau memberitahukan aku alasannya.

Akhirnya aku sampai ditempat Nii-chan sekali dari raut wajahnya kalau dia sangat kesal karna dibuat menunggu olehku

"Kau ini lamasekali adik sialan? Jalanmu kaya siput ya?" "kekekekeke….."

"Mou.. Enak saja aku bukan siput tau"

Aku sangat marah kalu Nii-chan mengataiku siput, memangnya dia tidak tau apa kalau jarak dari gedung keparkiran belakang sangat jauh?

"Cepat masuk!" Nii-chan menyuruhku untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya, dari pda disuruh lebih tepat kalau di "memerintah"

SKIP PERJALANAN

Ternyata di membawaku ke toko pastry kariya yng tidak begitu jauh dari kampus.

"Kenapa datang kesini? Bukannya kita mau bersenang-senang?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, cepat pesan."

"Cream puff untuk mamo-nee?"

"Hn"

Aku pun mengangguk tanda bahwa aku mengerti maksud dari nii-chan.

"Jii-san aku pesan semua kue sus masing-masing ."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar "

"Hai. Hnn…."

"You-nii…. Aku boleh pesan strowbery cake itu tidak" aku meminta strowbery cake yang sangat menggiurkan itu dengan nada manja seorang adik pada kakaknya.

"Hn. Pesan saja sampai perutmu meledak karena banyak memakan kue menjijikan itu ." "kekekeke"

"Huuuh… You-nii.." "Haaa… ya sudah, jii-san tambah pesanan ya.. strowbery cake satu.."

"Permisi ini pesanannya.."

"Terima kasih jii-san" dengan senyuman semanis mungkin aku kembangkan.

"Hmmm.. sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di televisi, apa kau itu artis?" Tanya pemilik toko itu menyelidik.

Sial aku hampir lupa kalau aku ini adalah seorang artis, lebih tepatnya seorang penyanyi.

"Eh.. mungkin hanya perasaan Jii-san saja"

"Tidak. Kau mirip sekali dengan seorang artis yang akhir-akhir ini sering tampil diacara musik."

"Cukup! Ayo pergi."

"Daaaahhhh…. Jii-san… sampai besok yah…"

"Tunggu kau belum memba.."

Sreeettt. Hiruma langsung mengeluarkan deathglear dan akuma techounya untuk mengancam pemilik toko itu. Setelah meninggalkan toko pastry kariya kami lansung melanjutkan perjalanan yang entah kemana tujuannya, karena hanya aniki yang tau tujuan berikutnya.

"Memangnya kau mau memakan kue sialan menjijikan itu?"

"Iya. Aku akan menghabiskannya" aku menjawab dengan wajah menyakinkan.

"Keh. Paling paling nanti kau akan tambah gendut seperti si gendut sialan itu."

"Mou, aku tidak akan menjadi gendut hanya karena memakan kue ini." "Eh Nii-chan? Kau mau memberikan kue sus ini kapan?"

"Kapan-kapan!"

"Huh! Dasar pelit informasi!" akhirnya aku pun mengakhiri pembicaraan yang membosankan ini, karena respon yang kudapat dari Nii-chan sangat menyebalkan. Dia tidak memberikan jawaban yang ku inginkan.

SKIP PERJALANAN

Dan akhirnya aku tau tujuan kami yang sebenarnya, yaitu pulang ke rumah. Setelah mobil ferary hitam dengan plat mobil bertuliskan AKUMA diparkirkan di tempat parkir kami langsung ke apartement nii-chan nomer 666.

"Keh. Kau ternyata sudah sampai lebih dulu dari pada aku ya, kuso mane?"

"Huh! Itu kan gara-gara kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus datang tepat waktu Hiruma-kun."

Hiruma lalu membuka pintu apartement dengan kode-kode angka yang sangat panjang.

Ceklek

Lalu mereka semua masuk kedalam apartement itu dengan dipimpin Hiruma dan diikuti Mamori dan Luchia. Hiruma langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke sebuah sofa hitam, mamori yang memang sudah sangat hafal dengan posisi ruangan di apartement Hiruma langsung menuju dapur untuk membuatkan secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula untuk Hiruma dan dua gelas jus jeruk untuk dirinya dan Luchia. Sedangkan luchia sendiri sedang berada di kamarnya untuk menaruh strowbery cake yang baru saja dibelinya. Jika kalian bertanya dimana kue sus-nya, kue itu ada pada Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun ini kopinya."

"Hn. Ini habiskan sampai perutmu meledak." Hiruma melempar bungkusan yang berisi kue sus yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Hmm.. kue sus. Untukku?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan membuangnya" hiruma mengambil kue sus itu sambil berpura-pura mau membuangnya. Tentu saja bungkusan itu langsung direbut Mamori.

"Jangan! Masa kau mau membuang kue ini?" Tentu saja bungkusan itu langsung direbut mamori.

"Kekekekeke" "Kalu sudah selesai menghabiskan kue sialan itu kau harus mengerjakan ini semua." Perintah Hiruma sambil memberikan data-data tim yang akan mereka hadapi minggu depan.

"Baiklah kapten." Jawab Mamori yakin.

"Oh iya Hiruma-kun, mana Luchia?"

"Mungkin dikamar sialannya sedang menghabiskan kue sialannya."

"Ooh.." Mamori ber-ooh ria sambil memakan kue yang ke-8 nya.

Kini keduanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hiruma yang sedang berpacaran dengan Laptop putih VIAO- nya, sedangkan Mamori mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang diberikan Hiruma tadi. Secara tidak sengaja Hiruma dan Mamori sama sama ingin mengambil berkas yang ada di depan mereka berdua sehingga terjadi pertemuan tangan yang bertautan dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak sadar kalau ada yang menyaksikkan tontonan gratis yang romantis ini sambil memfoto adegan langka tersebut.

CLIK

Suara kamera digital membuyarkan lamunan mereka berdua dan keduanya sadar kalau ada orang lain yang memfotonya.

"Wah wah wah waaaahh…. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Nii-chan ku ini bisa juga bersikap romantis juga. Dan aku juga mendapatkan sesuatu yang bagus." Senyum Luchia yang mempergoki adegan romantis Hiruma dan Mamori membuat sebuah perempatan di kepala Hiruma yang menandakan kalau dia sedang kesal karena kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Grrrrrr… DASAR ADIK SIALAN ! KEMARI KAU !" perintah Hiruma. Dan tentusaja Luchia langsung lari menghindar dari amukan kakaknya itu. Mamori yang baru menyadari kejadian itu wajahnya langsung memerah.

Author Note:

Maaf ya ceritanya gaje banget, konsepnya juga belum terlalu jelas, dan mungkin judulnya ga nyambung…

Makasih yang udah baca…

Keep Or Delete

Please REVIEW…


	2. Chapter 2

UE (Unknown Engagement)

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story: Luchia Hiruma

Pair: Mamori Anezaki, Youichi Hiruma, OC

Rated: T

Genre: Family, Romance

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo, gaje, abal, Re-publish karena yang kemaren kedelete

**Terima kasih ya… buat yang udah follow fic ini dan terima kasih juga buat yang udah review serta ngasih masukkan-masukkan yang membangun, terutama Hiruma Yuuzu yang udah ngasih ide buat ganti judul fic ku. Untuk yang reviewnya login udah aku bales ya.. Terus ini balesan buat yang non-login.  
**

* * *

Mahime: Makasih udah ngingetin tentang huruf (n) yang ketinggalan itu ya..

Untuk OC datanya ada dibawah ^_^

Ini udah update lumayan cepetkan?

Vita: Kamu beneran nemu mint jam? Aku kira mint jam ga ada, ternyata ada toh?!

Makasih udah review dan dibilang kawaii ceritanya. (Kirain Aku yang dibilang kawaii udah geer duluan)

.

.

.

.

.

Luchia POV  
Aku sedang menikmati angin malam yang sejuk di teras balkon kamarku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat kejadian saat aku berumur 5 tahun. waktu itu Tou-san mengajakku untuk menemui teman SMA-nya dulu di sebuah restoran bergaya jepang di kawasan shibuya.

Luchia POV END

NORMAL

Flash back

"Tou-chan kenapa tidak menggajak Nii-chan juga?"  
"Luchia bukannya Tou-chan tidak mau mengajak Nii-chan, tapi Nii-chan yang tidak mau ikut pergi." Jawab sang ayah.  
"Nah.. Kita sudah sampai. Nanti kau harus bersikap sopan dengan teman Tou-chan ya?"  
"Hmmm.. Baik Tou-chan." Jawab seorang anak dengan anggukan.  
Sesampainya mereka didalam, mereka langsung menuju ketempat yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya.

Disana sudah ada seseorang yang sepertinya adalah teman yang dimaksud Yuuya.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya Yuuya? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya teman Yuuya.  
"Yaa.. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Yuuya.  
"Ya seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."Jawab orang itu.

Luchia kecil yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di belakang sang ayah mulai melihat dengan seksama orang-orang yang sedang berbincang dengan ayahnya.

"Yuuya apa dia ini anakmu?"

"Ya dia anak keduaku adik perempuan Youichi namanya Luchia Hiruma. Luchia coba perkenalkan dirimu." Yuuya menyuruh Luchia untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Baik Tou-chan. Jii-chan perkenalkan namaku Luchia Hiruma salam kenal." Luchia memberikan senyuman terbaik miliknya.  
"Salam kenal Luchia. Sepertinya dia mirip dengan istrimu ya?"  
"Begitulah, mereka sangat mirip" Jawab Yuuya.

Mereka kini sudah duduk dan memesan makan siang. Sambil berbincang-bincang tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Yang akhirnya sampai pada pembicaran yang dituju.  
"Apa kau masih ingat dengan janji kita dulu di SMA?" Tanya Yuuya.  
"Tentu saja aku masih ingat. Apa kau bermaksud menjodohkan mereka?"  
"Tentu saja."  
"Untuk temanku ini apapun akan aku lakukan. Jadi kita akan menjodohkan anakmu dengan anakku?"  
"Iya, karena aku hanya percaya padamu."  
"Ok kalau begitu kita akan mempertemukan mereka pada saat mereka sudah berumur 19 tahun. Kurasa mereka sudah cukup umur untuk bertunangan."  
"Ya aku juga setuju." Jawab Yuuya setuju.

Luchia yang sama sekali belum bisa mencerna kata-kata para orang dewasa hanya bisa mendengarkannya saja.

Flash back end

Luchia POV  
"Kenapa belum tidur?"  
Lamunanku buyar saat ada seseorang yang mengagetkanku. Kadang-kadang Nii-chan seperti akuma beneran, kalo dateng pasti selalu gak ketauan.  
"Nii-chan jangan mengagetkanku."

'Aku jadi kepikiran bagaimana kalau Nii-chan tau soal perjodohan yang direncanakan sama Tou-san, dia pasti langsung mengamuk. Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan Nii-chan dengan Mamori nee-chan?' Pikir Luchia.

Yoichi POV

Setelah aku mengantar pacar sialanku aka Mamori, aku langsung pulang ke apartement dengan mengendarai motor sport berwarna hitam. Setibanya di apartement aku melihat lampu kamar adik sialanku masih menyalah, itu tandanya kalau dia masih belum tidur. Ketika ku buka kamarnya ternyata memang dia masih belum tidur.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"  
"Nii-chan jangan mengagetkanku."  
Wajah saat dia marah sangat lucu, membuatku ingin terus menjahilinya.

"Aku tanya kenapa kau masih belum tidur? Dan sedang apa kau diluar seperti itu? Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"  
"Hm aku sedang menikmati angin malam karena aku tidak bisa tidur Nii-chan. Lagipula aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena diluar sebentar."  
"Hn kau yakin? Tapi sepertinya kau tidah seperti orang yang tidak bisa tidur? Kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Eh"

Skakmat. Aku melihat dari raut wajahnya yang kaget menandakan kalau adik sialanku ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa Nii-chan. Lagi pula sejak kapan kau jadi protektif begitu?"

NORMAL

Luchia segera masuk kembali kekamarnya tidak lupa dia mengunci kembali pintu balkon kamarnya.  
"Nii-chan temani aku tidur." Pinta Luchia.  
"Kau ini sudah besar, kenapa tidur harus ditemani?" Jawab Hiruma dengan perempatan dikepalanya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku minta ditemani tidur dengan Anikiku yang manis ini?" Goda luchia sambil mencolek dagu Hiruma.  
"Cih. Kau ini merepotkan."  
"Baiklah cepat tidur akan aku temani sampai kau tidur."  
"Tidak mau, aku maunya Nii-chan juga tidur denganku."  
Hiruma yang sudah sangat kesal dengan kelakuan adik semata wayangnya akhirnya menuruti juga permintaan sang adik.

"Hy Nii-chan?" Panggil Luchia.

"Ada apa?"

"Mmmm... Tidak jadi."

"Hn. Dasar." Hiruma mengumpat.

Luchia sempat berpikir untuk memberi tahukan soal perjodohan itu, tapi dia kubur dalam-dalam niatnya karena dia takut kalau kakaknya semakin membenci ayahnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur dengan nyenyak. Luchia tertidur di samping Hiruma sambil memeluk Aniki kesayangannya. Karena sudah dari dulu Hiruma menemani Luchia tertidur jika adiknya sedang menginginkannya.

Sang mentari yang pada saat itu menyusupkan cahaya hangatnya lewat sela-sela jendela yang tertutup itu dapat membangunkan seorang akuma yang sedang memeluk adik perempuannya itu.  
Hiruma segera bangun dan meninggalkan adiknya untuk melakukan ritual pagi yaitu mandi dan memasakkan sarapan untuk adik kesayangannya.  
Setelah selesai dia langsung membangunkan sang adik yang masih tertidur lelap mengingat kalau dia itu susah sekali disuruh bangun.

"Hoi... Kuso imoutou cepat bangun atau akan aku tinggal kau."  
Melihat tidak ada respon dari sang adik Hiruma langsung menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya.  
"CEPAT BANGUN KUSO IMOUTOU!"  
"Iya iya.. Aku akan bangun, tapi jangan teriak di telingaku baka aniki!" Jawab Luchia dengan setengah kesal dan setengah malas.  
"Cepat aku tunggu di ruang makan." Perintah Hiruma.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan pagi mereka, mereka langsung bergegas untuk pergi ke Saikyodai untuk kuliah.  
Setibanya di kampus mereka berdua langsung menuju kekelas masing-masing.

"Nii-chan, hari ini aku akan pulang ke tempat Tou-san. Jadi Nii-chan pulang sendiri saja ya..."  
"Hn, mau apa kau kesana?" Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda kalau dia tidak mengerti.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kalau begitu aku kekelas dulu yaa daaaahhh..."

Luchia langsung melesat pergi kekelasnya sedangkan Hiruma masih terdiam ditempatnya sambil memandangi kepergian sang adik yang beda umurnya 3 tahun tapi sudah bisa masuk Universitas di usianya yang ke 16 karena sering lompat kelas dan mendapatkan Beasiswa kuliah di Saikyodai.

"Hiruma-kun kau sedang apa?" Lamunan Hiruma terhenti saat orang yang menjadi kekasihnya itu datang.

"Ada apa kuso mane?"

"kekekekeke…"

"Hiruma-kun sudah kubilang aku kan punya nama."

Mamori sangat kesal dengan kelakuan kekasihnya ini. Masalahnya Hiruma sama sekali tidak ada romantis-romantisnya.

"Kau mau kekelas tidak MA-MO-RI?" Hiruma mengucapkannya penuh dengan tekanan di setiap kalimatnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mamori.

Mamori yang menyadari kalau Hiruma tadi memanggil dengannya mamori jadi blushing sendiri. Karena tidak mau terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Mamori langsung berlari mengejar Hiruma.

SKIP WAKTU KULIAH

SET! HUT! HUT! BRUGH!

Suara dentuman orang saling berbenturan untuk menjaga wilayah masing-masing agar tidak dibobol. Hiruma terlihat sedang memberi pengarahan (baca: perintah) pada anggota timnya untuk mencetak skor.

Mamori sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan untuk menganalisis latihan hari ini. Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, Mamori yang menyadari hal itu segera meniupkan pluit tanda kalau latihan hari ini sudah selesai. Hiruma mengendus kesal karena anggota timnya malah bahagia karena sudah terbebas dari neraka yang bernama latihan.

SKIP

Kini yang tersisa di club house hanya sepasang dua sejoli yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Youichi-kun kau tadi tidak mengantar Luchia-chan pulang?" Mamori memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Haaahh… Kau ini aku kan hanya menghawatirkannya. Bagaiman kalau dia kenapa-napa? Kau ini apa sama sekali tidak menghawatirkannya? Dia kan ad-hmpph…"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan pembicaraannya bibir Mamori sudah dikunci oleh bibir Hiruma. Walaupun ciuman itu sangat singkat tapi tetap saja memberikan rasa hangat baginya. Terasa semakin panas karena Hiruma memaksa untuk melumat seluruh isi mulut Mamori sambil menukar saliva masing-masing tanpa berniat melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Empph You-hmmp…" Mamori pun hanya bisa mendesah.

Sampai akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman masing-masing karena stok oksigennya sudah hampir habis.

"Hah.. hah.. a-pa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Mamori karena mendapat serangan mendadak dari Hiruma.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Dia itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri Mamori."

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan sialan itu?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Umm.. Sudah kok"

"Ayo aku antar kau pulang."

"Ah iya tunggu sebentar aku mau merapihkan tas ku dulu."

"Youichi-kun aku sudah selesai, ayo pulang."

Hiruma dan Mamori pun segera pergi meninggalkan club house untuk pulang. Dalam perjalanan yang paling dominan untuk bicara hanya Mamori, sedangkan Hiruma hanya menjawab seperlunya saja.

Kini mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah Mamori.

"Youichi-kun kau mau masuk dulu?"

"Tidak aku mau langsung pulang saja"

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati dijalan ya.."

CUP

Mamori tersentak karena tiba-tiba Hiruma

"Oyasumi. Besok kau akan ku jemput jam 7."

"Um.. Iya, kau juga oyasumi Youichi-kun."

Hiruma langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah Mamori menuju rumahnya.

* * *

Mamori langsung membuka pintu rumahnya untuk segera menghangatkan dirinya dari cuaca yang dingin itu.

"Tadaima." Ucap Mamori.

"Okaire Mamo-chan. Kau sudah makan?" Tanya sang ibu yang tidak lain adalah Mami Anezaki.

"Belum Kaa-san, aku mau mandi dulu"

"Baiklah Kaa-san akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu, kau cepat mandi sana."

"Iya."

Mamori segera melesat menuju kamarnya untuk menaruh barang bawaannya dan segera mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya.

Setelah selesai makan Mamori berjalan menuju ruang keluarga karena sang ayah memanggilnya.

"Tou-san ada apa memanggilku?"  
"Langsung saja pada pokok pembicaraanya. Tou-san ingin bicara soal masa depanmu Mamori. Tou-san akan menjodohkan mu dengan anak kenalan Tou-san."

"APA? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

Mamori langsung naik darah saat ayahnya bilang akan menjodohkannya dengan anak kenalan ayahnya.

"Tou-san pokoknya aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan siapapun." Jelas Mamori panjang lebar.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan membatalkan perjodohan itu, kau harus mematuhi kata-kata ku."

Ternyata ayah dan anak ini sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Mamori pun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

'Bagaimana ini apa yang harus aku lakukan Youichi-kun' Pikir Mamori gusar menyebabkan Mamori tertidur pulas.

* * *

Dirumah keluarga Hiruma

"Luchia hubungi kakakmu, suruh dia datang kesini."

"Untuk apa? Memangnya Tou-san yakin kalau Nii-chan akan datang?"

"Tentu saja karena kau yang memintanya. Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu"

"Haah.. Baik akan ku telepon."

Luchia pergi kekamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel berwarna hitamnya. Dia segera mencari nama kakaknya dan ketemu. Disitu tertera nama 'KUSO AKUMA' julukan yang diberikan Luchia untuk sang Aniki.

Telpon pun tersambung.

"Moshi-moshi. Nii-chan kau sudah pulang?"

'Sudah. Kenapa?' Tanya Hiruma.

"Tou-san menyuruhmu datang kerumah, katanya ada yang ingin Tou-san bicarakan"

'Aku menolak !'

"Kata Tou-san kau harus datang, kalau tidak aku akan dijauhkan dari Nii-chan.. Hiks...Hiks..." Luchia mengeluarkan bakat aktingnya.

'Haah.. Apa-apaan itu? Paling-paling hanya menggertak.'

"Pokoknya Nii-chan harus datang."

Luchia pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Apa yang akan terjadi nanti yaaaaa? Maaf ya kalo ceritanya makin ga jelas.  
**

**Terima kasih untuk yang udah sepetin buat baca fic ini. Aku ga nyangka kalo fic ini responnya bagus, walaupun masih banyak typo-nya sebisa mungkin udah aku koreksi lagi.**

**Thanks to:**

**Hiruma Yuuzu****, ****Nurrafa Chimarae****, ****Rara D'Aquamarine****, ****Aika Licht Youichi****, **mahime, Vita

Nama: Luchia Hiruma  
Umur: 16 Tahun  
Pekerjaan: Salah satu member AKB49 ( Sebenernya sih AKB48, tapi karena ini fanfic jadi AKB49 ^-^V )  
Orang tua: Yuuya Hiruma dan Seira Hiruma  
Saudara: Youichi Hiruma ( Kakak )  
Ciri-ciri: Rambut hitam panjang sepinggang, warna mata emerald, perawakkannya lebih mirip ke ibunya, tinggi 160 cm, beda 3 tahun sama Youichi, kuliah tingkat pertama jurusan psikolog sama kaya Mamori tapi beda tingkat ( mamori tingkat 3 sekelas dengan Youichi )

Info Karakter:  
Luchia adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya di keluarga Hiruma. Luchia sangat dekat dengan Youichi, Dia juga bisa menjadi penengah selain ibunya jika ayah dan kakaknya bertengkar. Sifatnya cuek dengan sekitar tapi terkadang sangat peka kalau hal itu adalah hal yang dia suka. Luchia juga suka mengancam orang lain jika berada dalam keadaan genting. Luchia juga sering sekali menggoda dan menjahili Hiruma.


	3. Chapter 3

UE (Unknown Engagement)

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story: Luchia Hiruma

Pair: Mamori Anezaki, Youichi Hiruma, OC

Rated: T

Genre: Family, Romance

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo, gaje, abal.

.

.

.

.

Dengan perasaan yang bisa dibilang sangat kesal karena belum lama ini sang adik menelefonnya dan meminta agar pulang kerumah karena sang ayah Yuuya Hiruma ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Walaupun Hiruma menganggap itu sama sekali tidak penting, tapi toh akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Dengan mengendarai motor sport berwarna hitam kesayangannya Hiruma yang memakai kemeja putih yang tidak dikancing semua, jeans hitam, pentofel hitam, dan jaket kulit hitam yang menambah kesan segera melesat ke kediaman keluarga hiruma yang sudah lama tidak dia datangi.

Dengen menempuh jarak sekitar 30 menit dengan mengendarainya dengan cara IBLIS (?).

Hiruma memarkirkan motornya dengan cara sembarangan di depan rumahnya.

Rumah yang bergaya semi Eropa itu kini tengah dimasuki oleh Hiruma dan tengah disambut dengan seorang Butler (Kepala Pelayan) yang sudah siap untuk membukakan pintu rumah sebelum pintu itu dihancurkan dengan AK47 tuan mudanya.

"Mana Pak Tua sialan itu?" Tanya Hiruma.  
"Tuan sedang ada keperluan di luar, sebentar lagi tuan akan segera kembali." Jawab sang Butler.

Hiruma yang tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu langsung masuk dan mencari sosok sang adik yang ternyata sedang bersama dengan sang ibu di taman belakang rumah.

Hiruma berjalan mendekati mereka berdua yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Youichi-kun kau sudah datang?"Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah yang kelihatan masih muda diumurnya yang menginjak 40 tahun.

"Hn."  
"Nii-chan kupikir kau tidak akan datang?" Tanya Luchia.  
"Kau sendiri yang memaksak adiksialan."  
"Youichi jangan bicara kasar dengan adikmu!" Omel nyonya Hiruma yang tidak suka dengan sifat sang anak yang seperti Iblis.  
"Duduklah kita berbincang saja dulu selagi menunggu Tou-san mu pulang."

Hiruma pun mulai duduk di sebelah sang ibu dan Hiruma lah yang memulai pembicaraannya.

"Apa yang akan dibicarakan Tou-san?" Dengan susah payah Hiruma yang biasanya menyebut ayahnya dengan sebutan 'orang tua sialan' sekarang harus menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'Tou-san' di depan ibunya.

"Aku tahu, tapi… lebih baik kita tunggu Tou-san mu pulang."

Hiruma terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Luchia dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Apa? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa Nii-chan."

Tidak lama setelah itu datanglah 2 orang pelayang beserta seorang butler membawa Rose Hearb Tea, Black Coffe, dan beberapa cemilan untuk teman menyajikannya dengan sangat sempurna karena mereka sudah dilatih untuk hal selesai menyajikan para pelayan segera pergi ke dapur untuk beres-beres.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang Youichi?" Suara baritone yang keluar dari mulut Yuuya Hiruma menyadarkan mereka akan kedatangannya.

"aku tidak datang kau akan tetap memaksaku kan pak tua?"Hardik Hiruma meremehkan.

"Youichi!" Kata sang ibu.

"Biarkan saja aku menyuruhmu datang karena aku akan menjodohkan kau dengan anak teman baikku."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau Youichi kar…"

"AKU TIDAK MAU PAK TUA! KAU PIKIR KAU BISA MENGATUR HIDUPKU SESUKAMU HAH!" Hiruma langsung memotong kalimat yang belum sempat diselesaikan Yuuya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

PLAAAK!

Suara tamparan dilayangkan Yuuya kearah Hiruma yang kesal karena sifat anak pertamanya ini.

"APA KAU BISA SEKALI SAJA MENURUTI PERKATAANKU? BIAR BAGAIMANA PUN JUGA AKU INI TETAP AYAHMU YOUICHI!"

"Tou-san hentikan!" Luchia yang sejak tadi hanya melihat pertengkaran kakak dan ayahnya akhirnya turun tangan untuk menghentikan amarah sang ayah.

"Jangan campuri urusanku Luchia." Kata Yuuya.

"Tapi Tou-san…"

Hiruma segera keluar dari rumah itu tapi sayang semua pintu keluar dikunci dan Hiruma baru ingat kalau senjatanya masih ada di motor motornya pun juga entah kemana perginya dan Hiruma menduga kalau motornya itu disembunyikan oleh para pelayang atas perintah Yuuya Hiruma.

Luchia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tangan Yuuya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dari sini Youichi, sebelum kau mendengarkan perkataanku."  
"Kau pikir aku akan mendengarkanmu."  
"Dengar Youichi lusa kau akan bertemu dengan tunanganmu, mau tidak mau kau harus pergi menemuinya."  
"Lusa aku ada pertandingan pak tua. Jadi aku tidak akan datang."  
"Kau..." Geram Yuuya.  
"Hentikan kalian masuk ke kamarmu Kaa-san ingin bicara dengan mu."

Setelah mendapat perintah dari ibunya Hiruma langsung pergi ke kamarnya dilantai 2.

"Yuuya biar aku saja yang bicara untuk membujuknya, dan kau jangan sekali-kali menguping pembicaraan !"

Perintah sang istri mau tidak mau Yuuya harus mengalah dengan Seira.

"Tou-san masih takut kalau Kaa-san sudah mulai marah ya..." Luchia tersenyum jahil pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Sedikit."

**Didalam kamar Hiruma **

Tok tok tok

"You-chan boleh Kaa-san masuk?" Tanya Seira.

Tidak ada jawaban dari si pemilik kamar Seira memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar sang anak.

"You-chan bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau menolak soal pertunangan itu?"  
Seira selalu memanggil Youichi dengan panggilan You-chan yang merupakan pangilan sayang untuk putra pertamanya itu jika mereka sedang berduaan saja.

"Apa maksud Kaa-san?"Tanya Hiruma sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.  
"Jangan pura-pura bodoh You-chan. Kau menolak permintaan Tou-san mu itu apa karena kau sudah memiliki orang yang Spesial, iya kan?"

"Ti-" Belum selesai Hiruma bicara Luchia langsung memotongnya.

"Punya kok, bahkan Nii-chan sedang tergila-gila."Jawab Luchia yang tiba-tiba masuk kekamar Hiruma tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

BUAGH!

Dengan sukses Hiruma memdaratkan bantal di wajah Luchia yang sedang berdiri di dekat lemari baju.

"Aniki sialan !Sakit tau!"  
"Dasar baka Imouto!"  
"Kuso Aniki"

Seira yang melihat pertengkaran kedua anaknya itu hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban diantara mereka berdua.

"Youichi kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Kaa-san kan?" Protes Seira.

Hiruma memberhentikan kegiatannya."Aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang." Jelas Hiruma.  
"Baiklah kalau belum mau menceritakannya, tapi Kaa-san harap kapan-kapan kau harus membawanya kerumah untuk diperkenalkan dengan Kaa-san ya." Jelas Seira.  
"Dan satu lagi Youichi, aku ingin kau pergi keacara itu dan kau boleh memutuskan untuk menerima atau menolaknya pertunangan permintaan dariku. Ayo Luchia, kau mau belajar lagu barukan?." Seira pergi sambil menarik tangan Luchia untuk mengajaknya keluar kamar dan membiarkan Hiruma berpikir sendirian.

.

.

Hiruma yang sudah berjanji akan menjemput Mamori di rumahnya sudah bersiap-siap akan pergi, tapi Yuuya belum juga memberikan kunci motor milik Hiruma dan alhasil Hiruma meminjam mobil Jaguar hitam milik Luchia.

Dengan mobil Jaguar hitam itu Hiruma hanya membutuhkan 30 menit untuk sampai di rumah Mamori.

Hiruma yang saat itu hanya mengenakan kaos hitam yang dipadukan dengan jaket kulit yang berwarna hitam dan memakai celana blue jeans dan sepatu pantofel menambah kesan cool dan maskulin untuknya. Hiruma mengambil ponselnya yang berada di kantong celana sebelah kanan dan membuka kontak untuk mencari nama "Mamori" dan memencet tombol calling. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu Mamori mengangkat telpon dari Hiruma yang menyuruhnya untuk segera keluar rumah.

Mamori POV

Aku yang sedang menyiapkan diri untuk latihan pagi sedikit terkejut dengan dering ponsel yang tidak jauh dari meja rias dekat kasurku. Aku segera mengambil ponsel itu karena aku tau bahwa hanya orang itu saja yang berani menelpon orang sepagi ini yang seharusnya orang-orang masih tertidur pulas diatas ranjang mereka yang empuk dan hangat.

Aku melihat layar ponselku yang menunjukan nama "Hiruma Youichi", tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengangkat telepon dari dia agar aku tidak mendapat omelan pagi harinya.

NORMAL

"Kaa-san aku pergi dulu ya."  
"Kau tidak mau sarapan dulu Mamo?"  
"Tidak usah, aku sudah sangat terlambat. Jaa Kaa-san..."

Mamori segera melesat ke pintu saja ayahnya masih belum bangun, kalau sudah dia pasti tidak boleh keluar rumah sampai dia setuju dengan acara pertunangannya.

Mamori masih ingat dengan kejadian semalam yang membuatnya tidak ingin mengingatnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi masalah itu terus menerus menghantui pikirannya dan berpikir untuk memberitahu Hiruma yang notaben-nya sebagai pacarnya itu tapi Mamori tidak ingin memberi tahu dulu Hiruma tentang rencana gila ayahnya itu.

"Hiruma-kun maaf membuatmu menunggu."  
"Kau itu lama sekali sih! Apa gara-gara kue menjijikan itu kau jadi jalan seperti siput."  
"Mou..Jangan menghina kue sus Hiruma-kun, kue itu sangat enak."

Hiruma yang sudah agak bosan dengan bahasan kue yang dia anggap sangat menjijikan itu hanya mengendus kebosanan mendengar segala penuturan tentang kue yang dibilang sangat enak itu #Author: Uweee... Author juga sama kaya Hiruma ga suka sama kue sus. Reader: Ga ada yang nanya! Author: #pudung dipojokan sambil nyabutin semak liar.

"Hiruma-kun kenapa pakaianmu seperti itu?Bukannya hari ini ada latihan pagi?"  
"Aku membatalkannya."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membatalkannya tanpa memberitahu aku?"  
"Itu bukan urusanmu Ma-mo-ri."Jawab Hiruma sambil tersenyum jahil.  
"Kau begitu kita mau kemana?" Tanya Mamori.  
"Cerewet. Jangan banyak tanya, ikuti saja aku."

Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori untuk menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Hiruma mulai menjalani mobil Jaguar hitam itu dengan kecepatan normal, berhubung yang sedang dia bawa itu Mamori yang akan sangat cerewet kalau Hiruma mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan IBLIS (?).

Hiruma memacu mobilnya menuju pantai yang berada tidak jauh dari itu cukup indah dan tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung jadi cocok dengan Hiruma yang tidak menyukai keramaian. Mamori yang kaget kalau dirinya akan dibawa kepantai dan berpikir untung saja dirinya pergi dengan menggunakan baju pink lengan panjang dengan stelan rok hitam 3cm diatas lutut serta sepatu boot panjang tanpa heels. Walaupun sepatunya sangat tidak cocok untuk dipakai kepantai tapi Mamori tidak ambil pusing soal hal itu.

"Pantai? Kenapa kepantai?"Tanya Mamori heran.  
"Itu. "Jawab Hiruma sambil menunjuk kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Dikerumunan itu ada sebuah panggung pertunjukan musik yang sepertinya akan segera dimulai. Benar saja acara tersebut sudah dimulai dengan ditandai encore yang sudah berbunyi dan penyanyi yang akan bernyanyi itu punsudah mulai keluar. Rupanya idol grup AKB49 yang merupakan idol grup terpopuler dijepang dan dibelahan dunia lain (emang hantu?) Ini yang akan segera menyanyikan hits lagu mereka.

"Hiruma-kun itu Luchia-chan kan?"  
"Hn"

Ternyata salah satu personil dari AKB49 ini ada Luchia yang berada di barisan terdepan.

"Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk seseorang yang sedang terjebak diantara 2 pilihan, aku harap lagu ini bisa membantunya untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat."

**Jika kamu merasa bahagia**

**Semoga saat ini kan berlanjut**

**Selalu selalu selalu ku akan terus berharap**

**Walaupun ditiup angin**

**Kuakan lindungi bunga itu**

**Cinta itu suara yang **

**Tak menghapkan jawaban**

**Tapi dikirimkan satu arah**

**Dibawah mentari tertawalah**

**Menyanyi…**

**Menari…**

**Sebebasnya…**

Mamori sangat menikmati lantunan lagu yang tengah dibawakan oleh idol grup tersebut. Hiruma pun melirik ke arah Mamori dan memberikan senyuman yang sangat tipis dan tidak disadari sama sekali oleh Mamori.

**Karena kusuka suka dirimu**

**Kuakan selalu berada disini**

**Walau didalam keramaian **

**Tak apa tak kau sadari (A-ku su-ka )**

**Karena kusuka suka dirimu**

**Hanya dengan bertemu denganmu**

**Perasaanku jadi hangat dan menjadi penuh**

**Disaat dirimu merasa resah**

**Berdiam diri aku mendengarkan **

**Kuberi payung yang kupakai tuk hindari hujan**

**Air mata yang terlinang**

**Kan kuseka dengan jari di tanganku**

**Cinta bagai riak air**

**Meluas dengan perlahan**

**Yang pusatnya ya dirimu**

**Walaupun ssedih jangan menyerah..**

Hiruma yang mendengarkan lirik dari lagu itu tiba-tiba ingat dengan pembicaraan yang dilakukan dengan ayah dan ibunya tentang acara perjodohan untuk tersebut membuat pikirannya kacau.

**Kelangit…**

**Impian…**

**Lihatlah…**

**Kapanpun saat memikirkanmu**

**Bisa bertemu kebetulan itu**

**Hanya sekali dalam hidup **

**Kupercaya keajaiban (Ku-perca-ya )**

**Kapanpun saat memikirkanmu **

**Akupun bersyukur kepada tuhan**

**Saat kutoleh kebelakang**

**Ujung kekekalan**

**Karena kusuka suka dirimu**

**Kuakan selalu berada disini**

**Walau didalam keramaian **

**Tak apa tak kau sadari (A-ku su-ka )**

**Karena kusuka suka dirimu**

**Hanya dengan bertemu denganmu**

**Perasaanku jadi hangat **

**Dan menjadi penuh**

**Ujung kekekalan…**

Lagu pun sudah selesai dinyanyikan, para penonton memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk penampilan mereka.

"Hiruma-kun ternyata suara Luchia-chan sangat bagus ya?Apa aku minta diajari menyanyi saja ya?" kata Mamori.

"Hah! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau mau belajar menyanyi?Untuk apa, suramu kan jelek sekali Kuso Mane."Kata Hiruma mengejek Mamori.

"Mou..Suaraku itu tidak terlalu jelek Hiruma-kun." Protes Mamori.

Mamori yang tiba-tiba melihat air muka Hiruma berubah seketika, sepertinya ada yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun kau kenapa?" Tanya Mamori.

Hiruma sama sekali tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Mamori, dia malah mengeluarkan senyuman (baca: seringai) pada Mamori.

"Mukamu jelek sekali kuso mane?" Ledek Hiruma.

"Mou… jangan mengakihkan pembicaraan Hiruma-kun, aku tau kalau kau sedang memikirkan ceritakan padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu?"Tawar Mamori sambil meminta mohon.

Hiruma bukannya menerima bantuan Mamori malah pergi meninggalkan Mamori beserta kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berdecak kagum karena penampilan Luchia dan yang menyadari kalau Hiruma sudah pergi duluan segera mengejarnya.

Luchia yang melihat Hiruma dan Mamori pergi meninggalkan keramaian merasa cemas dengan sikap Hiruma yang aneh karena tidak mempedulikan Mamori.'Nii-chan kau kenapa?Apa karena pembicaraan tadi malam?'Tanya Luchia dalam hati.

"Hiruma-kun tunggu." Kata Mamori sambil terengah-engah karena mengejar Hiruma yang baru mau berhenti di parkiran mobil.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa hari ini kau aneh sekali?" Tanya Mamori.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hari ini kau menemaniku pergi kemanapun?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Kemanapun kau pergi aku akan ikut."Jawab Mamori menyakinkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Pengenalan tokoh:

Nama : Seira Hiruma (nama dulu: Seira Shiroi)

Umur : 35 Tahun

Pekerjaan : Ibu rumah tangga (dulu Seira adalah seorang Aktris dan Penyanyi)

Karakter : Warna rambut blode, rambut panjang sepinggang, warna mata emerald, tinggi 165cm, ada darah campuran Jerman dari neneknya, dekat dengan Hiruma, baik hati dan tidak sombong, tipe wanita lembut dan sabar dengan kelakuan kedua anaknya, manyeramkan jika sedang marah.

Balasan Review:

Hiruma Yuuzu : Hai juga Yuu-chan, gapapa kok ga login yang penting di review. Namanya juga adik dari akuma No. 1 dijepang jadi sifatnya rada mirip. Masa sih masih ada typo-nya O_o padahal udah di cek loh, oke nih aku udah update ^_^

mahime : maaf ya kalo reviewnya jadi ke hapus #bungkuk dalam-dalam

itu murni kesalahan dari aku yang sangat fatal jadi dengan terpaksa aku hapus. Terima kasih atas sarannya..

Aku mau minta maaf soal review yang kehapus karena kesalahan dari aku sendiri. Sepertinya di chapter ini HiruMamo agak kurang romance-nya kebanyakan tentang keluarga Hiruma. Chapter depan bagian HiruMamo-nya bakal banyak kok (tergantung otak author yang bebal). Maaf kalo masih banyak kurangnya, aku butuh kritik dan sarannya ya….

Jadi mohon Review…


	4. Chapter 4

UE (Unknown Engagement)

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story: Luchia Hiruma

Pair: Mamori Anezaki, Youichi Hiruma, OC

Rated: T

Genre: Family, Romance

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo, gaje, abal, alur kecepetan.

REVIEW UDAH DIBALES LEWAT PM YAAAA….

SELAMAT MEMBACA…..

Balasan review nonlogin

hiruma hikari: oke nih udah lanjut...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba dan sang bulan sudah bangkit dari peraduaannya. Jam kini menunjukkan pukul 21.00 yang seharusnya orang-orang sudah tiba dirumah untuk istirahat setelah seharian ini mereka beraktivitas. Sedangkan Mamori masih berada didalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, setelah diajak makan malam oleh Hiruma dengan alasan untuk membuat strategi pertandingan yang akan datang.

Kini mobil Jaguar Hitam hasil pinjaman dari adiknya sudah sampai di depan rumah Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun hari ini terima kasih untuk semuanya, terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang." Kata Mamori panjang lebar.

"Keh. Aku tidak butuh ucapan terima kasih mu Kuso Mane. Lagi pula hari ini aku hanya memanfaatkan hari liburmu untuk membuat strategi pertandingan."

"Haah.. Kau ini, ya sudah aku masuk dulu. Kau jangan tidur terlalu malam ya?"

"Cerewet, aku mau tidur jam berapa pun itu bukan urusanmu Ma-mo-ri."

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, yang penting aku hanya mengingatkan."

CUP

"Oyasumi Youichi-kun." Mamori segera keluar dari mobil yang ditumpanginya.

Sedangkan Hiruma masih belum percaya dengan apa yang tadi terjadi. 'Sejak kapan dia jadi berani seperti itu' pikir Hiruma. Hiruma segera menjalankan mobilnya dan menjauhi kediaman keluarga Anezaki itu dan segera kembali ke rumah orang tuanya (tumben # author ditembakin Hiruma).

Mamori yang masih menatap kepergian Hiruma hanya tersenyum dalam diam dan berbalik untuk membuka pintu rumahnya dan segera masuk kedalamnya. Disana Mamori sudah disambut hangat oleh ibunya dan menanyakan tentang apa saja yang Mamori lakukan hari ini. Setelah selesai dengan perinbincangan singkat itu Mamori kembali kekamarnya dan segera membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual bersih-bersihnya dan sedah memakai piama tidur rocket bearnya, Mamori segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur nan empuk miliknya. Seakan tersadar Mamori terduduk sambil berpikir 'Kemana Tou-san? Dari tadi aku belum melihatnya?' Mamori segera berjalan kepintu keluar kamarnya dan mencari sosok ibunya untuk menanyakan kemana Tou-nya pergi.

"Kaa-san, apa Tou-san belum pulang?" Tanya Mamori.

"Tou-san sedang pergi mencari cemilan di minimarket ." Jawab Mami Anezaki yang merupakan ibunya Mamori.

"Kaa-san, tentang perjodohan itu. Apa Tou-san serius tentang hal itu?" Tanya Mamori.

"Iya. Tou-san mu itu sangat serius tentang hal itu. Karena perjodohan itu adalah janji yang ayahmu lakukan dengan teman saat dia masih SMA dulu." Jelas Mami.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mensetujui hal itu." Kata Mamori tertunduk di depan ibunya.

"Maaf ya Mamo-chan, Kaa-san tidak bisa membantu banyak selain menyemangatimu dan mendoakan hal yang terbaik bagimu." Kata mami yang memeluk anaknya dengan eratnya.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur."

"Hmm.. Oyasumi Kaa-san."

"Oyasumi Mamo-chan."

Mamori segera pergi kekamarnya dan meninggalkan ibunya untuk segera tidur.

Ditempat Lain

BRUUM

Suara mobil yang kini tengah diparkir Hiruma karena dia baru saja sampai dirumah tercintanya. Mugkin.

Hiruma yang sudah selesai dengan acara memakirnya itu segera keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi sepertinya ada mobil lain yang sedang diparkirkan juga.

"Nii-chan kau baru pulang juga ya?" Tanya Luchia yang baru keluar dari mobilnya itu.

"Hn."

"Kupikir siapa yang datang ternyata kalian berdua sudah sampai ya?" Kata Seira yang tiba-tiba keluar dari rumah.

"Tadaima Kaa-san." Luchia mengucapkan salam dan memeluk ibunya.

"Okaire, cepat kalian berdua masuk malam ini agak dingin." Kata Seira.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah dengan dipimpin Seira berjalan didepan. Hiruma dan Luchia langsung memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing. Luchia yang baru ingat kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan pada ibunya segera keluar kamar dan mencari sosok ibunya berada. Ternyata Seira sendiri sedang berada di ruang baca dan sedang melihat-lihat album keluarga yang sudah sangat lama tidak dilihatnya.

"Kaa-san sedang sibuk tidak?" Tanya Luchia.

"Tidak, ada apa Luchia-chan?" Tanya Seira heran karena tidak biasanya anak perempuannya ini bertanya apakah dia sedang sibuk atau tidak, karena biasanya Luchia selalu tidak lihat-lihat keadaan.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, apa Kaa-san tahu siapa teman Tou-san yang anaknya akan dijodohkan dengan Nii-chan?" Tanya Luchia.

"Um tahu kok, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Seira balik.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja kok, Kaa-san sendiri tahukan kalau aku orangnya sangat penasaran bisa-bisa aku bakal mati penasaran kalau Kaa-san tidak memberi tahuku." Luchia memberikan puppy eyes yang membuat Seira tidak tahan karena kemanjaan anak bungsunya ini.

"Baiklah akan Kaa-san beri tahu, tapi jangan beri tahu Anikimu tentang hal ini ya?" Kata Seira yang akhirnya pasrah.

"Aku janji tidak akan beri tahu Nii-chan tentang hal ini. Lagi pula Nii-chan harus membayar mahal kalau mau tahu tentang hal ini." Jawab Luchia dengan senyumannya yang khas.

"Oke, kalau begitu kemarikan telingamu." Perintah Seira, yang tentu saja langsung dituruti oleh Luchia.

"….."

"Kaa-san yakin orang itu teman dekat Tou-san?." Tanya Luchia kaget karena hal yang paling tidak dia pikirkan akan terjadi.

"Iya, makanya jangan diberi tahu dulu biar dia yang tahu sendiri." Kata Seira.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Luchia dengan anggukan.

Dilain tempat sepertinya ada orang yang sedang menguping pembicaraan antara adik perempuannya dengan ibunya sendiri.

"Kuso. Kenapa tidak kedengaran." Umpat Hiruma dan berbalik kearah dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Hiruma membuka kulkas yang sudah menyediakan macam-macam minuman serta cemilan yang distok untuk seminggu.

TAP TAP TAP

Hiruma menyadari kalau ada orang yang baru datang dan menuju ketempat dimana dia berada sekarang. Yup ternyata Yuuya Hiruma yang baru pulang. Hiruma dengan sangat tidak ingin melihat wajah ayahnya segera pergi meninggalkan Yuuya sendirian didapur, tapi langkahnya terhenti.

"Mau kemana kau Youichi?"

"…" Hiruma tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku untuk menghindari acara itu Youichi."

"Keh. Memangnya apa peduli ku." Kata Hiruma dingin dan meninggalkan dapur.

"Kau tetap harus datang dan tidak ada penolakan. "

Hiruma yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah dihentikan oleh kata-kata Yuuya yang tentu saja tidak dipedulikan Hiruma karena dia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar Luchia.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kaa-san tadi Kuso Imouto?" Tanya Hiruma yang sudah berada dikamar sang adik.

"Eh.. Kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Kaa-san ya?" Tuduh Luchia kaget karena Aniki-nya ini tau kalau tadi dirinya sedang berbicara dengan ibunya.

"Sudah cepat jawab saja." Perintah Hiruma.

"Kalau aku tidak mau jawab bagaimana?" Tantang Luchia.

"Cerewet. Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya saja!"

"Kalau hanya memberi petunjuk saja aku mau." Tawar Luchia.

"Cih merepotkan, kalau begitu cepat katakan." Perintah Hiruma.

"Hm. Petunjuknya hanya ada satu, calon tunanganmu itu adalah…. seorang…. gay. Hahahahaha….." Jawab Luchia ngaco dan langsung melarikan diri dari amukan Hiruma.

"Baka Imouto akan ku hajar kau." Geram Hiruma karena telah dipermainkan adiknya sendiri.

"Coba saja kalau bisa Kuso Aniki." Tantang Luchia.

Hiruma segera keluar dari kamar Luchia dan segera mencari sosok adiknya untuk segera dia hajar. Hai Hiruma apakah kau tidak sadar kalau sekarang sudah jam 10 malam dan waktunya orang-orang tidur, tapi kau malah membangunkan mereka dengan suara tembakan AK-47 milikmu. Ckckckck..

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Kalian tidak tahu sekarang ini sudah jam 10 malam, kenapa kalian malah ribut?" Tegur Seira yang kedapatan melihat kedua anaknya main kejar-kejaran sambil menembakkan peluru karet kesembarang tempat.

"Kaa-san Nii-chan nakal, dia memaksaku untuk mencerita hal itu, padahal aku kan tidak mau cerita." Kata Luchia merajuk.

"Youichi apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu?" Tanya Seira.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu Hiruma malah pergi kekamarnya untuk menghindar dari sederetan pertanyaan dan nasihat yang akan di ajukan ibunya kalau dia tidak segera pergi. Seira yang sudah tidak heran lagi dengan kelakuan kedua anaknya itu hanya menggeleng saja dan berpikir kapan kedua anaknya itu bisa bersikap dewasa.

"Luchia cepat tidur, besok kau kuliah pagi kan?" Kata Seira.

"Ah iya, aku lupa kalau begitu aku tidur dulu ya. Oyasumi Kaa-san."

"Oyasumi Luchia-chan."

Begitu Luchia pergi kekamarnya Yuuya datang untuk melihat keadaan di tempat keributan tadi dan ternyata keributan itu baru saja selesai di hentikan oleh san istri.

"Ada keributan apa tadi?" Tanya Yuuya.

"Biasa, mereka berdua tadi bertengkar memperebutkan sesuatu." Jawab Seira dengan senyuman yang susah untuk diartikan.

"Oh begitu. Ayo kita tidur, aku sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang." Ajak Yuuya dan segeralah mereka berdua pergi kekamar milik mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang baru saja datang telah membangunkan seorang anak manusia dengan jari-jari cahaya mentari yang bersinar cukup cerah mengisyaratkan kalau hari ini cuaca akan cerah. Tapi pemilik kamar itu tidak sepenuhnya terbangun, dia hanya mengeliat kecil dan menyembunyikan kepalanya dari terpaan sinar mentari pagi.

DOR DOR DOR DOR

"KUSO CEPAT BANGUN. KAU MAU KU TINGGAL HAH." Suara Hiruma yang sedang membangunkan adik sematawayangnya yang amat susah untuk dibangunkan itu terdengar sampai sepenjuru rumah dan tidak ketinggalan juga dengan suara khas dari AK-47 kesayangannya.

"Kuso Aniki kau ini berisik sekali, ini kan baru jam 6 pagi." Kata Luchia dengan posisi yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak awal, yaitu meringkup dibawah selimut yang hangat.

Hiruma yang mendengar penuturan adiknya itu telah memunculkan perempatan didahi miliknya dan mendelik kesal, pasalnya sekarang ini sudah jam 08.30 bukan jam 06.00.

"Oh… Jadi kau pikir ini masih jam 6 pagi? Coba kau lihat jam di ponselmu sekarang." Perintah Hiruma dan tentu saja Luchia langsung menurutinya begitu saja.

Dan ketika dilihat benar saja saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 08.30 yang artinya sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai dan sialnya lagi hari ini akan ada kuis yang tidak bisa dia lewatkan. Luchia yang menyadari hal itu langsung buru-buru melesat kekamar mandi untuk mandi dengan cara super kilat miliknya. Hiruma yang melihat hal itu hanya mengendus kesal melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Hiruma tanpa memusingkan hal itu segera keluar dari kamar Luchia dan menunggunya di ruang makan sambil memainkan Laptop Putih Sony Viao kesayangannya dengan tenang.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan acara hari ini kan Youichi?" Tanya sang ayah yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengganggu kesenangan Hiruma.

"Keh. Aku bilangkan tidak akan datang pak tua." Kata Hiruma ketus sambil menutup Laptopnya dan berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Nii-chan pergi saja dengan Tou-san. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri kok." Kata Luchia yang tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan ayah dan anak itu.

"Tidak aku akan mengantarmu." Tolak Hiruma.

"Nii-chan, sejak kapan kau jadi terlalu peduli? Sudahlah itu tidak perlu, kalau kau bersikeras ingin mengantarku, aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai kakakku lagi." Ancam Luchia ( gila kejam banget nih ade-nya Hiruma. Ckckckckck).

"Cih dasar! Cepat pergi sana." Kata Hiruma kesal.

"Umm.. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya.. Jaa Nii-chan… Jaa Tou-san…" pamit Luchia dengan senyum kemenangan karena bisa memaksa Hiruma untuk pergi dengan Yuuya.

"Jadi kau akan tetap pergi denganku Youichi."

"Cih. Memang apa untungnya aku pergi denganmu? Lagi pula hari ini aku ada pertandingan."

"Kau jangan coba-coba menipuku Youichi, aku sudah tahu jadwalmu, kalau hari ini kau sama sekali tidak ada pertandingan. Jadi kau tetap harus ikut denganku." Perintah Yuuya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU."Jawab Hiruma geram dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Youichi kau mau kemana nak?" Tanya Seira yang baru datang karena mendengar pertengkaran ayah dan anak yang satu ini.

"Apa kau sudah lupa tentang pembicaraan kita waktu itu?" Tanya Seira.

Sejenak Hiruma berpikir. "Cih. Apa boleh buat, hanya kali ini saja aku MENURUTI PERINTAHMU Pak Tua." Kata Hiruma nada penekanan.

"Heh. Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang. Seira kau juga ikut, agar anak ini tidak kabur." Kata Yuuya sambil meledek Hiruma.

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut." Jawab Seira menerima tawaran dari Yuuya.

Akhirnya keluarga Hiruma pergi tanpa Luchia yang lebih mementingkan kuis, sebenarnya itu hanya modus belaka supaya dirinya tidak terlibat jauh dengan masalah pertunangan kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mamori hari ini kau tidak ada acarakan?" Tanya Tateo Anezaki yang merupakan kepala keluarga Anezaki sekaligus ayah dari Mamori.

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa Tou-san?" Tanya Mamori bingung.

"Hari ini kita sarapan diluar saja, lebih baik kau ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian formal." Jawab Tateo.

"Baik." Kata Mamori dan dia segera pergi kekamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian.

Setelah tiba dikamarnya Mamori membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memilih pakaian yang sekiranya bisa disebut pakaian formal. Akhirnya Mamori memilih Dress panjang selutut berwarna pink pucat dengan aksen renda-renda dibagian bawahnya dan tidak lupa dengan sepatu hak rendah yang serasi dengan pakaiannya. Mamori juga memoleskan bedak tipis diwajahnya agar dia kelihatan lebih segar lagi. Setelah semua persiapannya selesai Mamori segera keluar kamar dan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Tou-san, aku sudah siap. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Mamori.

"Kita akan sarapan disebuah restoran dekat daerah Shibuya ." Jawab Tateo seadanya.

Setelah semuanya siap keluarga Anezaki pergi menggunakan mobil Toyota berwarna putih susu menuju sebuah restoran bergaya Jepang di daerah Shibuya. Waktu yang ditempuh untuk sampai ketempat tujuan adalah 45 menit dengan kecepatan normal.

Tidak lama setelah itu keluarga Anezaki sepertinya sudah sampai lebih dulu, buktinya orang yang janjian bertemu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tateo memesan tempat kosong untuk 6 orang dan segera mempatinya untuk menunggu orang itu datang. Selagi menunggu mereka terlebih dahulu memesan cemilan untuk mengganjal perut mereka yang sedang konser (?), sekaligus makanan berat untuk sarapan.

"Kenapa aku baru tahu kalau ada tempat yang senyaman ini?" Kata Mamori.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kuliah dan klub amefuto-mu itu Mamo-chan." Kata sang ibu.

"Um. Mungkin saja, akhir-akhir ini aku juga agak sibuk dengan urusan klub." Kata Mamori mengiyakan jawaban sang ibu.

"Ah iya, ponselku tertinggal dimobil. Tou-san bisa pinjamkan kunci mobilnya?" Kata Mamori yang baru menyadari kalau ponselnya tertinggal dimobil setelah ia merogoh tasnya.

"Ini, jangan terlalu lama ya?" Kata Tateo sembari memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Mamori.

"Arigatou." Kata Mamori yang segera pergi keparkiran tempat mobilnya di parkir.

Mamori yang sudah selesai mengambil ponselnya segera menutup kembali mobil tersebut. Ketika dia berbalik.

BRUAK

Suara Mamori terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang .

"I-ittai.." Kata Mamori yang jatuh terduduk.

"Ah.. Gomen ne kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata seseorang yang menabrak Mamori sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Mamori berdiri.

"I-iya, aku baik-baik sa-" Kata Mamori yang menyambut uluran tangan orang yang menabrak dirinya itu. Mata Mamori terbelalak dan belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika melihat siapa yang tadi menabraknya.

"Taka-kun !"

"Ah.. Ternyata Mamori ya? Maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak memperhatikan jalan."

"Oh iya Taka-kun, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku sedang bersama keluargaku untuk menemui kenalan mereka." Kata Taka sambil menunjuk kearah keluarjanya yang sedang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya

"Oh begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku masuk duluan ya. Jaa…"

Mamori yang tiba-tiba kepikiran setelah mendengar jawaban Taka mulai berpikir. 'Apa Taka-kun yang akan dijodohkan Tou-san untukku?' Pikir Mamori. 'Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin, kalau Tou-san ingin menemuiku dengan orang yang dipilih Tou-san seharusnya ia memberi tahuku tentang hal ini terlebih dahulu, bukan dengan cara yang tiba-tiba seperti ini'

Mamori yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya lupa kalau dia masih berada di depan pintu masuk restoran dan harus segera kembali ketempat kedua orang tuanya berada. Mamori berjalan menuju meja yang tadi ditempati oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau sudah menemukan ponselmu Mamo-chan?" Tanya Mami.

"Iya. Tou-san ada yang ingin akutanyakan. Apa alasan Tou-san mengajakku makan ditempat seperti ini? Apa Tou-san merancang sebuah pertemuan untuk menjodohkanku?" Tanya Mamori dengan nada setengah membentak. Kalau saja dia lupa pada siapa dia bicara mungkin Mamori sudah mencacimaki Tou-sannya sendiri.

"Apa boleh buat kalau kau sudah menyadari hal itu. Iya aku mengajakmu kesini untuk menemui calon tunanganmu itu." Jawab Tateo.

Mata Mamori terbelalak ketika ia mendengar secara langsung jawaban dari ayahnya sendiri. Sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri, air matanya sudah tidak kuat untuk keluar dan jatuh keatas permukaan lantai. Pikiran Mamori saat ini sangat kosong, tujuannya saat ini adalah pergi dari tempat menyesakkan ini. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan panggilan dari kedua orang tuanya dan juga tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang berada di tempat ini. Mamori juga sepertinya tidak sadar kalau dia tadi telah menabrak seseorang didekat pintu keluar.

"Dia..."

**TBC**

Author Note:

Fuuuaahh…

Akhirnya sampe juga di chap 4. Maaf ya kalau chap kali ini minim scene Hirumamo _

Kalau kalian bertanya apa sudah mencapai konflik, jawabannya sebentarlagi. Tinggal ditambah bumbu-bumbu pelengkap maka konfik tersebut sebentar lagi akan jadi. Oh iya apa ada ada yang bingung dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan Luchia dan teman-temannya waktu dipantai? Itu adalah lagu dari **AKB48 **yang dicover sama **JKT48** judulnya **Kimi No Koto Ga Suki Dakara (Karena Ku Suka Suka Dirimu ).** Kenapa lagu itu yang aku ambil? Karena menurutku lagu itu cocok dengan penggambaran hati Hiruma yang sedang galau karena masalah pertunangannya.

Hiruma: Alasan yang gak masuk akal author sialan!

Luchia: Kyaaa… You-nii datang darimana?

Hiruma: (nunjuk pintu kamar yang kebuka)

Luchia: Eh… Apa maksud You-nii dengan alasan yang masuk akal? Aku kan sudah susah payah cariin lagu yang pas buat penggambaran masalah dan perasaan You-nii…

Hiruma: Aku kan tidak memintanya author sialan! Lagi pula sejak kapan aku jadi kakakmu?

Luchia: Sejak aku buat fanfic ini. Tunggu, kalau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan "author sialan" akan aku buat hidupmu tambah sengsara. Kekekekeke #Evilsmirik

Hiruma: Coba saja kalau bisa *DOR* author sialan

Luchia: (langsung sembunyi dibawah meja belajar karena takut ditembakin Hiruma lagi)

Hiruma: Keh. Dasar penakut. Baiklah karena author sialan itu sedang sembunyi dibawah meja dengan tidak elitnya, jadi aku yang akan menggantikannya membuat fic gaje ini mulai chapter depan. Jangan lupa RnR. Ya… Ha…

#DOR DOR DOR DOR

Luchia: Tunggu(tiba-tiba muncul dari kolong meja), aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membajak fanfic milikku.

Hiruma: Keh. Memangnya kau bisa apa author sialan?

Luchia: (pudung dipojokan karena baru sadar dia tidak punya kemampuan dominasi seperti Hiruma)

Jangan lupa RnR….


	5. Chapter 5

UE (Unknown Engagement)

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story: Luchia Hiruma

Pair: Mamori Anezaki, Youichi Hiruma, OC

Rated: T

Genre: Family, Romance

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo, gaje, abal, alur kecepetan.

**REVIEW UDAH DIBALES LEWAT PM YAAAA….**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mamori masih terus menerus berlari menuju sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari restoran tersebut. Ia berniat untuk menenangkan pikirannya sejenak agar bisa melupakan masalah itu walaupun hanya sementara.

Drrrt drrrt drrrt

Posel Mamori bergetar, Mamori segera melihat ke display layar ponselnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang menelponnya saat ini. 'Hiruma Youichi' nama yang terpampang di ponselnya. Mamori yang saat ini sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bicara dengan siapapun menolak panggilan Hiruma dan dia segera mencabut baterai ponselnya agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kesendiriannya yang sudah berlangsung selama 3 jam ditempat yang sama.

'Ah.. itu Mamori-nee kan? Kenapa dia disini?' pikir Luchia yang saat ini sedang berada ditempat yang sama dengan Mamori.

Luchia yang sudah menyelesaikan kuis yang diadakan dikelasnya sudah keluar lebih dulu menyelesaikan kuisnya lebih cepat dari teman-temannya. Luchia yang bosan karena ditinggal keluarga pergi entah kemana itu lebih memilih untuk jalan-jalan ke daerah Shibuya dan berpikir mungkinsaja dirinya secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan keluarganya disuatu tempat. Dan ternyata nihil dia sama sekali tidak bertemu mereka. Padahal sudah jauh-jauh datang ketempat seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya jalan-jalannya kali ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan, sebab dia secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Mamori di salah satu taman yang ada di Shibuya.

"Hai Mamori-nee, sedang apa disini? Tidak bersama Nii-chan?" Luchia menyapa Mamori sekaligus menanyakan sederet pertanyaan seperti hendak mengintrogasi Mamori.

"Ah Luchia-chan. Aku sedang menenangkan pikiranku, dan aku sedang tidak bersama Hiruma-kun sekarang." Jawab Mamori.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Luchia.

"Tidak. Tapi sepertinya aku sedang membutuhkan teman untuk curhat."

"Mau curhat apa? Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang bisa aku bantu?" Tawar Luchia.

"…" Mamori terdiam sejenak.

"Sebenarnya…" mamori mulai menceritakan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi.

Mamori mulai menceritan akar permasalahannya mulai dari ayahnya yang tiba-tiba berniat menjodohkan dirinya dengan orang pilihan sang ayah sampai pada saat tiba-tiba dirinya diajak untuk makan disebuah restoran yang sebenarnya merupakan modus sang ayah untuk mempertemukan dirinya dengan calon tunangannya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu Mamori-nee? Apa kau sudah menceritakan hal ini pada Nii-chan?" Tanya Luchia yang kaget.

"Belum, aku belum menceritakan hal ini pada Youichi-kun. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kata Mamori cemas.

"Tenang saja, Nii-chan tidak akan melepaskanmu Mamori-neechan." Kata Luchia yang sedang menenangkan Mamori.

"Oh iya, apa Mamori-nee sudah makan? Mau temani aku makan tidak? Hari ini aku yang akan teraktir." Tanya Luchia.

"Boleh juga, kita mau makan dimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di café langgananku, disana kita bisa santai-santai sambil menjernihkan pikiranmu Mamori-nee." Kata Luchia sambil tersenyum dan langsung menarik Mamori berjalan ke café tujuannya.

**SKIP**

"Mamori-nee, bagaimana makanan ditempat ini? Enakkan makanannya?"

"Iya, makanannya enak-enak, tempatnya juga nyaman."

"Lalu kapan kau akan mengatakan masalah ini ke Nii-chan?"

"Entahlah, aku belum tahu."

"Ooh…"

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan acara makan siang (sebenernya belom waktunya sih) sambil berbincang-bincang tentang masalah wanita.

Drrrrttt drrrrrttt

"Hallo…"

"Kau dimana adik sialan?"

"Aku sedang makan di tempat bisa, ada apa?"

"Aku akan kesana."

Pip

Hiruma mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

"Dasar Baka." Umpat Luchia.

"Tadi Hiruma-kun yang menelpon ya?"

"Iya, sepertinya dia akan kesini. Sebaiknya kau ceritakan saja Mamori-nee."

Mamori tertunduk lesu karena dia bingung, apakah dia akan menceritakannya atau tidak. Dia takut kalau Hiruma nantinya akan marah jika mendengar cerita ini.

Tidak lama datanglah Hiruma ketempat mereka berada, wajahnya terlihat seperti habis dikejar oleh seseorang.

"Kau kenapa Nii-chan?" Tanya Luchia.

"Hey kuso mane, kau kenapa tadi? Rambut panjang sialan itu memberitahuku kalau kau sudah menabraknya dan tidak minta maaf. Apa gara-gara kue sialan itu kau jadi ceroboh seperti ini? Ah tidak, kau dari dulu memang ceroboh."

"Mou.. aku tidak ceroboh dan aku tadi memang menabrak seseorang dan tidak minta maaf karena terburu-buru tapi aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah Taka-kun. Dan jangan mengatakan kalau kue sus itu menjijikan Hiruma-kun."

Luchia yang pertanyaannya tidak dijawab atau tidak diperhatikan hanya mengumpat kesal karena Anikinya lebih memilih untuk berbicara dengan Mamori.

"Baka Aniki! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Oh ternyata kau masih disini ya? Kupikir kau sudah kelaut."

Luchia hanya Sweetdroop karena Hiruma benar tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Enak saja, kau benar-benar ingin aku bakar hidup-hidup ya? Tadi itu kau kenapa? Dikejar Tou-san ya?" Tanya Luchia polos.

"Cih. Mana mungkin dia bisa mengejarku. Tadi itu aku habis kabur dari jeratannya.."

"Dengan cara?" Tanya Luchia lagi.

"Lewat pintu belakang restoran itu."

"Hahahahahahahahaha…. Nii-chan kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang akan disuntik dan langsung kabur bengitu melihat jarum suntik." Luchia menertawakan Hiruma dengan sangat kencang, sampai-sampai semua pengunjung yang sedang ada disitu melihat kearah mereka berdua.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau merajuk. Hahahaha…." Lanjut Luchia.

"Diam kau adik sialan. Itu juga gara-gara kau yang memaksaku untuk ikut acara sialan itu kan?"

"Hahahahaha…. Iya iya aku minta maaf. Jadi.. kenapa kau kabur?"

"Pikir saja sendiri."

"Huh dasar kuso akuma."

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri kuso mane? Apa kau sudah gila gara-gara kue sialan itu?"

"Mou.. aku tidak gila gara-gara memakan kue sus dan kue sus itu sangat enak tau." Kata Mamori sambil menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Kau sedang ada masalahkan?"

"I...itu.." Sepertinya Mamori masih ragu untuk menceritakannya, terlihat jelas dari pergerakan mata dan ekspresi wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang kebingunga.

Drrrrt drrrrt

Suara ponsel Luchia mengalihkan konsentrasi Hiruma yang sedang menunggu jawaban dari Mamori.

"Hallo"

"Luchia-chan kau dimana?" Terdengar suara Seira yang sedang menelpon anaknya.

"Aku lagi di Velvet Café. Memang ada apa?" Tanya Luchia.

"Kakakmu belum kembali, padahal dia bilang ingin ke toilet sebentar. Luchia-chan tolong kau cari kakakmu ya." Pinta Seira.

"Iya akan aku carikan." Luchia pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Tidak, hanya disuruh mencari orang hilang saja. Ciri-cirinya model rambut tidak jelas dan selalu membawa AK-47. Kau melihatnya tidak?" Tanya Luchia sekaligus meledek Hiruma.

"Menurutmu?" Kata Hiruma dengan perempatan muncul didahinya.

"Kalau kau melihatnya beri tahu aku, aku akan menggeretnya dan memasukkannya ke sangkar emas lagi." Kata Luchia yang sudah berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari amukan Hiruma. Dan Mamori hanya diam saja karena baru pertama kali dia melihat adengan sang adik mengerjai kakaknya.

Luchia yang sudah keluar dan menjauh dari amukan Hiruma tersenyum puas karena sudah mengerjai Anikinya itu. Itung-itung sebagai pembalasan karena Hiruma juga sering mengerjainya.

"Cih. Lihat saja nanti dirumah, akan aku jadikan budak seumur hidup. Jadi kau mau melanjutkan jawabanmu yang tadi itukan Ma-mo-ri?"

"Sebenarnya Tou-san menjodohkanku dengan anak teman dekatnya. Dan aku tidak menginginkan hal itu Youichi-kun." Jawab Mamori disertai dengan isak tangis.

Hiruma yang tidak suka melihat Mamori yang menangis langsung membawanya keluar café tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil miliknya.

"Hentikan tangisan sialan itu pacar sialan." Bentak Hiruma.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu, kau sendiri tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Apa kau sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu? Aku selalu memikirkan bagaiman kalau seandainya kita ber-"

CUP

"Kalau aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu aku sudah dari dulu meninggalkanmu Mamori." Jawaban Hiruma yang menghangatkan disertai ciuman yang lembut membuat Mamori memeluk Hiruma erat dan tidak ingin dilepaskan.

"Youichi-kun kau tidak akan meninggalkanku begitu sajakan?" Tanya Mamori.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Sebenarnya aku juga sudah dijodohkan ayah sialan dengan anak kenalannya. Makannya aku tadi kabur." Kata Hiruma.

Drrrrt drrrrrt

Suara ponsel Hiruma telah mengisi keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Hiruma melihat display ponselnya dan melihat siapa orang yang berani mengganggu kesnangannya ini. Dan ternyata Ibunya sendiri yang menelpon.

"Youichi-kun kau dimana? Kenapa kau kabur? Bukannya kita sudah sepakat kalau kau tidak akan menghindar?" Sederet pertanyaan ditunjukkan untuk Hiruma, namun yang bersangkutan diam saja.

"Aku ada di café dekat taman." Jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Kalau begitu cepat kembali ke Restoran yang tadi. Oh iya, tadi Luchia-chan bilang kau sedang bersama dengan pacarmu? Bawa dia juga, aku tunggu." Perintah Seira dan dia langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Siapa Youichi-kun?"

"Kaa-san. Dia menyuruhku untuk kembali, kau juga diminta untuk ikut."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah."

Tanpa banyak acara lagi Hiruma langsung melesat ke restoran yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Rapihkan dirimu dulu kuso mane, aku tidak mau dikira kalau aku yang membuatmu menangis Kuso Mane. Kekekeke." Perintah Hiruma.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi Youichi-kun tempat ini adalah tempat dimana orang tuaku melakukan perjodohan untukku."

"Memangnya dari tadi orang tua sialanmu itu mencarimu? Kalau tidak berarti mereka sudah menyerah untuk mencarimu."

"Aku mematikan ponselku, jadi mereka tidak bisa menghubungiku. Dan aku rasa mereka masih belum pulang, lihat masih ada mobilnyakan?" Kata Mamori sambil menunjuk ke mobil yang sedang diparkir di seberang mobil Hiruma.

"Kalau begitu kita masuk saja."

"Tapi aku takut You.."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Kata Hiruma yang mencoba menenangkan Mamori.

Mereka berdua memasuki restoran bergaya Jepang tersebut dengan perasaan cemas terutama Mamori yang masih harap-harap cemas. Begitu memasuki restoran tersebut mereka langsung disambut oleh Luchia yang sejak tedi menunggu mereka berdua.

"You-nii, Mamori-nee, kalian berdua kenapa lama sekali sih? Aku kan sudah menunggu sejak tadi." Protes Luchia.

"Memangnya aku menguruhmu menunggu kami hah?"

"Tidak, tapi kalau Kaa-san dan Tou-san tau aku kembali tanpa You-nii, bisa-bisa aku akan diceramahi habis-habisan sama Tou-san. Memangnya kau tega melihatku diceramahi ini dan itu?" Tuntut Luchia sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes.

"Hn. Kau itu benar-benar. Cepat tunjukkan tempatnya." Perintah Hiruma.

"Aku juga tidak tau tempatnya." Jawab Luchia dengan tampang innocence.

"Cih kuso!" Kata Hiruma sambil berjalan mencari keberadaan orang tuanya diikuti dengan Mamori dan Luchia yang berjalan mengekor pada Hiruma.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya menemukan orang tua masing-masing yang sedang duduk bersamaan di meja yang sama dengan 7 kursi yang mengelilingi meja bulat besar (bayangin aja meja putar yang biasanya ada di restoran cina). Melihat pemandangan yang seperti itu membuat Hiruma dan Mamori sempat berpikir 'kenapa mereka berada ditempat yang sama? Apalagi kelihatannya mereka cukup akrab?' itulah yang ada didalam benak mereka berdua. Sedangkan Luchia hanya tersenyum penuh arti, karena dia sudah tahu siapa orang yang menjadi tunangan Anikinya itu. Well, kalian pasti ingetkan kalau Luchia sempat meminta (baca: memaksa) ibunya untuk memberitahu dirinya siapa nama teman ayahnya itu.

Seira yang menyadari akan kedatangan orang-orang yang ditunggunya itu segera memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk segera mendekat dan duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Tanya Seira.

"Kaa-san aku datang membawa 2 orang buronan." Kata Luchia.

Yang lain terlihat sweetdrop mendengar penuturan Luchia 'apa maksud dari buronan?' kata mereka yang ada disitu bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu adik sialan?"

"Tentu saja kalian berdua. Dan You-nii jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan sialan, yang sialan itu kau tahu."

"Keh."

"Cepat kalian semua duduk." Perintah Yuuya.

Luchia duduk disebelah Seira, Hiruma disebelah Luchia dan Mamori duduk disebelah Hiruma. Sesaat keadaan terasa hening karena tidak dari satu pun mereka belum memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?" Seira mencairkan keheningan yang sama sekali tidak dia sukai.

"Mamo-chan tadi kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang?" Tanya Mami Anezaki.

"I-itu… Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran ku dulu Kaa-san." Jawab Mamori.

"Waah… Ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" Tanya Seira.

" I-iya, memangnya ada apa Baa-san?" Tanya Mamori balik.

"Untunglah kalau kalian sudah saling kenal, tadinya aku pikir bagaimana cara untuk mengakrabkan kalian jika kalian belum saling kenal." Kata Seira.

"Kalian berdua akan kami jodohkan." Kata ayah Mamori.

"Jadi maksud Tou-san aku akan dijodohkan dengan Hiruma-kun dan bukan dengan Taka-kun."

"Hei… Taka itu kan pacarku Mamori-nee kau lupa ya?."

"Keh. Jadi kau lebih suka kalau kau dijodohkan dengan rambut panjang sialan itu? Moster Cream Puff berjalan sialan."

BUAGH! Suara serangan Luchia yang sukses menendang kaki Hiruma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kuso?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Luchia dengan tenang seolah-olah tidak melakukan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya kau juga sudah tahu lebih dulu ya adik sialan?"

"Iya begitulah, tapi aku sempat lupa tentang hal itu. Kalau saja Kaa-san tidak mengatakannya aku pasti akan penasaran juga sepertimu."

"Memangnya kapan kau tahu hal ini?"

"Kau mau mengintrogasiku ya Aniki?"

"Jawab."

"Iyaa… Aku sudah tahu hal itu sejak Tou-san membawaku ketempat ini untuk menemui Tateo-jiisan 11 tahun yang lalu. Tapi karena aku masih belum mengerti apa-apa jadi aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu." Jelas Luchia.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang hal itu?"

"Kau tidak menanyakannya. Kalaupun kau bertanya aku tidak mau memberi tahumu." Jawab Luchia santai sedangkan Hiruma mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Sudahlah Youichi-kun kau tidak perlu marah pada adikmu. Sepertinya pesanan kita sudah sampai."

Mereka yang berkumpul di satu meja yang terdiri dari 2 buah keluarga yaitu keluarga Anezaki dan Hiruma sedang menikmati makan yang sudah dipesan Seira. 60 menit adalah waktu yang dihabiskan mereka untuk menghabiskan makanan yang sudah disajikan (readers: kelamaan!).

Para orang tua sedang sepertinya sedang membicarakan tentang perjodohan Hiruma dan Mamori. Walaupun Hiruma bersikap cuek dengan keadaan disekitarnya tapi dia menyimak pembicaraan yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Mamori. Sedangkan Luchia dan Mamori masih sibuk dengan hidangan penutup mereka masing-masing, Luchia dengan choco mint cake dan Mamori tentu saja dengan kue sus kesayangannya. Hiruma yang melihat mereka berdua berpikir kenapa dirinya betah hidup dikelilingi dengan 2 monster pemakan makanan manis itu? Tentu saja karena dia menyanyangi keduanya, menyayangi Luchia sebagai adiknya dan Mamori sebagai kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangannya dan menikah. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Hiruma senyum sendiri dan senyumannya itu sangat tipis.

"Youichi-kun kau kenapa?" Kata Mamori yang menyadari kalau Hiruma sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya dan Luchia.

"Itu bu-"

"Paling-paling penyakit gilanya kambuh lagi." Kata Luchia yang memotong kata-kata Hiruma.

"Apa maksudmu adik sialan?" Geram Hiruma.

"Bukan apa-apa. Weeeee…" Kata Luchia smbil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Hiruma.

"Nee.. Youichi-kun kau mau pernikahanmu diadakan dimana?" Tanya Seira sekaligus untuk mencegah pertengkaran kedua anaknya.

"Tu-tunggu, apa maksudnya dengan menikah? Bukannya tunangan dulu baru menikah?" Tanya Mamori.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menikah denganku manajer sialan?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kurasa ini terlalu cepat. Aku saja belum lulus kuliah dan masih banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan setelah aku lulus kuliah." Jawab Mamori.

"Kelamaan! Terserah Kaa-san saja." Kata Hiruma yang menjawab pertanyaan Mamori sekaligus pertanyaan Seira.

"Ya sudah, asal kau jangan protes ya.." Kata Seira.

"Kalau bisa secepatnya saja. Kekekeke." Tambah Hiruma.

"Mou.. Kenapa secepatnya sih You?"

"Terserah aku manajer sialan."

Dan orang-orang terdekat mereka hanya melihat dan terseyum kecil dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka berdua. Yang paling bahagia adalah Yuuya, dia melihat hiruma yang tadinya sangat tertutup pada orang lain tapi berubah menjadi begitu terbuka bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiruma-kun sudah berapa kali aku katakan, jangan terlalu memaksa mereka untuk berlatih terlalu keras." Omel Mamori.

"Tahu apa kau tentang porsi latihanku hah?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu dan mengerti tentang hal karena aku menejer tim ini."

"Huh."

"Apa maksudmu tertawa seperti itu Hiruma-kun?"

"Apa kau yakin ingin menjadi menejer tim ini seumur hidupmu? Apa kau tidak mau menjadi menejer pribadi sialanku?" Pertanyaan Hiruma kali ini membuat wajah Mamori menjadi merah karena saking malunya dengan kata-kata Hiruma barusan.

"Hi-hiruma-kun jangan menggodaku."

"Mereka berdua benar-benar akan menikah ya?" Tanya Taka

"Kurasa iya." Jawab Luchia.

"Kenapa kau tidak yakin?"

"Dan kenapa kau menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu Taka-kun?" Bukannya menjawab Luchia malah bertanya balik.

"Aku hanya heran saja, melihat mereka berdua yang suka sekali bertengkar."

"Tapi itu kan salah satu bentuk komunikasi mereka."

"Kau benar Luchia."

"Hm. Oh iya Taka-kun apa kau mau mengantarku berbelanja setelah latihan selesai?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu hime." Kata Taka sambil tersenyum.

Hiruma melihat adegan Luchia dan Taka dengan tampang datarnya, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat senang melihat adiknya yang bisa bahagia bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Hiruma-kun apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" Tanya Mamori.

"Hn"

"Haah… Kenapa susah sekali mengajakmu bicara." Kata Mamori sambil berniat menjauh dari Hiruma, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena tangan kekar Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori sehingga tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kedalam pelukan Hiruma.

"Kau mau kemana tunangan sialan?"

"Hiruma-kun lepas, aku kan hanya mau mengambil tasku di dalam."

"Kalau begitu cepat ambil."

"Kau tidak ganti baju?"

"Kau mau aku juga ikut kedalam untuk ganti baju sementara kau juga sedang ada didalam untuk mengambil tas sialanmu itu dam mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat ku berganti pakaian? Huh ternyata kau mesum juga ya tunangan sialan."

"Bukan begitu Hiruma-kun, sudahlah aku kedalam duluan saja." Kata Mamorisambil berjalan menuju Club House meninggalkan Hiruma yang sedang tertawa melihat tingkah Mamori yang sempat salting.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Mamori sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya karena Hiruma mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang sama sekali tidak dianjurkan dalam tata tertib lalu lintas dan membuat Mamori hamper pingsan saat diperjalanan. Bukannya mengantar Mamori ke rumahnya Hiruma malah mengajak Mamori pergi ke sebuah rumah mewah yang berada dikawasan elit di daerah Tokyo. Rumah mewah dengan arsitektur bergaya Amerika dan Jepang ini memiliki 2 lantai dan halaman rumahnya sangatlah luas.

"Youichi-kun ini rumah siapa?"

"Rumahku."

"Tidak mungkin, rumahmu kan bukan didaerah Tokyo."

"Rumah ini khusus kupersiapkan untuk ditempati kita berdua dan anak-anak kita." Kata Hiruma yang sepertinya penyakit OOC-nya kambuh #Ditembak Hiruma.

"Apa maksudmu You?

"Mau kah kau menjadi istri sialanku?" Kata Hiruma sambil memperlihatkan 2 buah cincin didalam sebuah kotak perhiasan berwarna merah hitam dengan cincin perak dan dihiasi dengan 2 buah permata yaitu batu safir dan batu emerald didalam cincin itu terdapat sebuah ukiran nama mereka masing-masing.

"Aku mau Youichi-kun. Hiks… hiks…" Kata Mamori sambil menangis.

Kini Hiruma memakaikan cincin tersebut dijari manis Mamori dengan ukuran yang sangat pas. Begitu juga Mamori yang balas memakaikan cincin ke jari manis Hiruma. Kini Hiruma sedang memeluk erat calon istrinya dan menenangkan Mamori yang sedang menangis bahagia.

"Sudah, jangan cengeng calon istri sialan."

BUAGH

"Kau itu tidak bisa melakukan hal romantis seharian ya? Padahal tadi aku sudah senang kau mau bersikap seperti itu padaku."

"Cih. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku bersikap menjijikan seperti itu, dan aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi."

"Huh, dasar akuma."

"Jadi sikap seperti ini yang kau berikan setelah aku susah payah melamarmu? Sudahlah kita masuk kedalam saja." Kata Hiruma mengajak Mamori masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

"Tapi You, bagaimana bisa kau membeli rumah mewah seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja aku bekerja."

"Kerja apa? Seingatku kerjaanmukan hanya mengancam dekan." Kata Mamori dengan tampang polos.

"Setelah lulus SMA aku langsung mendirikan sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang Software dan Perhotelan di Amerika, aku menjalankan perusahanku dengan bantuan orang kepercayaanku di Amerika sedangkan aku adalah orang yang berhak memutuskan segalanya. Bisa dibilang aku adalah direktur bayangan yang memerintah seseorang yang berperan sebagai direktur penggantiku disana disana." Jelas Hiruma.

"Lalu kau mendapatkan modal dari mana?"

"Aku meminjamnya dari Ayah sialan. Aku tidak mungkin akan menafkahimu dari uang hasil mengancamkan?"

Mamori masih tercengang dengan penjelasan Hiruma tadi. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Hiruma benar-benar serius untuk menjalani hubungan dengannya sampai-sampai Hiruma sendiri meminjam uang pada ayahnya yang setahu Mamori kalau Hiruma sangat membenci ayahnya.

"Kau sedang apa berdiri disitu calon istri sialan? Cepat masuk." Perintah Hiruma.

Dengan perasan kesal karena Hiruma kembali kesifat asalnya Mamori berjalan menyusul Hiruma yang suah berada didalam rumah.

"Bagaimana kau suka dengan rumahnya calon istri sialan?" Tanya HIruma.

"Iya aku menyukainya. Dan Youichi-kun berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel sialanmu itu."

"Itu tidak bisa aku lakukan Ma-mo-ri."

"Dasar kau ini."

Mamori dan Hiruma kini sendang melihat-lihat rumah yang akan mereka tempati. Saking asiknya mereka melihat-lihat mereka tidak sadar kalau sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam, sudah 3 jam mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk melihat-lihat dan menyadari kalau mereka belum makan malam. Akhirnya Hiruma mengantar Mamori untuk pulang, sebelum Hiruma mengendarai motornya Mamori sempat memperingatkan Hiruma untuk mengndarai motornya dengan kecepatan normal. Tapi dasar Hiruma yang keras kepala saja, dia sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataan Mamori dan melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti saat mereka datang.

"You… Aku kan sudah bilang jangan ngebut."

"Aku tidak dengar."

"Arrggghh… Kau ini-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan omelannya Mamori melihat ada orang yang sedang membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Mamo-chan kau sudah pulang? Oh ternyata ada nak Youichi, kenapa tidak kau ajak dia masuk Mamo-chan? Bagaimana kalau kau makan malam disini saja?" Sederet pertanyaan diajukan pada Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Baik Kaa-san.."

"You, ayo masuk." Ajak Mamori.

"Hn" jawab Hiruma sambil memarkirkan motornya di halaman rumah Mamori .

Mereka berdua sudah memasuki rumah Mamori.

"You, tunggu disini dulu aku mau ganti baju."

Tanpa merespon kata-kata Mamori Hiruma segera duduk di sofa panjang di ruang TV. Dan datanglah Tatoe Anezaki dari lantai dua kamarnya untuk menemui Hiruma yang kebetulan dia ketahui dari Mamori yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya tadi.

Tateo duduk di sofa yang berbeda dengan Hiruma di sebelah kiri. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Tateo yang memulai pembicaran.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan Youichi?"

"Kalau soal melamarnya aku sudah melakukannya tadi sebelum kesini."

"Baguslah, aku jadi tidak begitu khawatir dengannya. Kau juga pasti akan mengerti nanti kalau sudah waktunya." Kata Tateo sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa yang dia duduki.

Hiruma hanya diam saja saat calon mertuanya mencemaskan putri tunggal kesayangannya.

"Kalian sedang membecarakan apa?" Tanya Mamori yang baru turun tangga.

"Kami tidak sedang membecarakan apa-apa, iyakan Youichi?"

"Hn"

"Kenapa kalian mengobrol terus? Makannya nanti keburu dingin loh..." Intrupsi dari nyonya Anezaki.

"Baik-baik, kami akan segera kesana." Kata Tateo sambil berjalan kearah ruang makan.

"Ayo You, kau pasti laparkan." Ajak Mamori.

"Hn" Sahut Hiruma dengan kata-kata ambigunya sambil berjalan menyusul Mamori yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke ruang makan.

Makan malam pertama keluarga Anezaki dengan Hiruma sangat tidak biasa. Itu dikarenakan pertengkaran kecil sang anak dengan tunangannya. Mereka berdua bertengkar tidak jauh-jauh dari Cream Puff yang merupakan makanan favorit Mamori. Dan sepertinya kedua orang tua itu harus lebih memaklumi tingkah laku dari Hiruma Youichi yang sebentarlagi akan menjadi menantunya.

Fin

Akhirnya selesai juga, walaupun rada-rada ngaco endingnya. **Ini masih ada Omake-nya **walaupun agak lama. Sebenarnya aku udah selesai ngerjain fic ini dari sebelum UAS, tapi baru sekarang bisa update, maaf ya…. Di fic ini aku sama sekali tidak menonjolkan pair Luchia-Taka karena kalau menonjolkan mereka berdua nanti jadi bukan fic HiruMamo lagi. Aku mau terima kasih sama kalian semua yang udah review, memberi saran dan kritik. Jangan kapok buat **REVIEW** ya….

Balasan Review

Guest: tentu harus happy ending ^-^

Jangan lupa buat review lagi ya… :P

**Thanks to:**

**Hiruma Yuuzu, Nurrafa Chimarae, Rara D'Aquamarine, Aika Licht Youichi, **mahime, Vita, **LalaNur Aprilia, Vhy Otome Saoz, **hiruma hikari, Guest, **KeiKezia.**


	6. Chapter 6

UE (Unknown Engagement)

Chapter 6 (OMAKE)

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story: Luchia Hiruma

Pair: Mamori Anezaki, Youichi Hiruma, OC

Rated: T

Genre: Family, Romance

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo, gaje, abal, alur kecepetan, sedikit humor (maybey).

**SELAMAT MEMBACA…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Youichi-kun ayo cepat bangun. Kau bilang hari ada rapat yang sangat pentingkan?" Kata Mamori sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hiruma.

"Kau berisik sekali istri sialan. Aku juga sudah tahu kalau hari ini ada rapat sialan." Kata Hiruma sambil menyibak selimut yang sejak tadi ada ditubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang cepat bangun lalu kau mandi, setelah itu kita sarapan bersama." Kata Mamori sambil berjalan keluar menuju dapur, tapi langkah Mamori terhenti saat Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori dan menjatuhkan tubuh Mamori kedekatnya.

"Mau kemana kau istri sialan? Aku tidak mengizinkanmu keluar kamar sebelum kau memberiku sarapan." Kata Hiruma sambil menarik Mamori kedalam pelukannya. (ckckck.. pagi-pagi udah kaya gini).

"Ma-makannya kau mandi dulu Youchi-kun baru kau bisa sarapan." Kata Mamori sudah merasakan wajahnya memanas karena wajah Hiruma saat ini sangat dekat dengannya dan dia mengerti apa yang sedang diinginkan suaminya itu.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mau sarapan yang biasa, sarapan yang aku maksud adalah melanjutkan kegiatan tadi malam istri sialan." Kata Hiruma dengan nada menggodanya

"You, kau mesum." Kata Mamori sambil melemparkan bantal kearah Hiruma, sedangkan Hiruma hanya tertawa lebar melihat Mamori yang sudah salah tingkah.

Mamori langsung pergi meninggalkan Hiruma yang masih saja menertawainya menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda gara-gara suami setannya itu.

Mamori dan Hiruma baru menikah sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, pernikahannya dilakukan setelah 1 bulan acara pertunangan tidak terduga itu. Mereka berdua menikah di Las Vegas, tepatnya di hotel ternama Hotel Hilton (bingung mau milih hotel yang mana, akhirnya milih yang ini gara-gara liat video clip paris Hilton DX). Tempat itu dipilih Hiruma sendiri karena fasilitasnya, seperti kasino super mewah, ruangan yang super mewah, kamar dengan dekorasinya yang sangat klasik tapi berkesan elegan, dll.

Walaupun mereka sudah menikah, tapi mereka tidak melupakan kewajibannya untuk menuntut ilmu (Anak pintar XD). Yang tahu kalu mereka sudah menikah hanyalah teman dekat mereka, seperti anggota Saikyodai Wizards, mantan anggota DDB, dan kelurga yang bersangkutan.

"Kau masak apa istri sialan?" Tanya Hiruma sambil memeluk Mamori dari belakang.

"Jangan mengagetkan aku You dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel sialan. Hari ini aku masak omelet. Oh iya, hari ini tidak ada latihan sore kan? Kita pergi ke Velvet café ya? Kata Luchia-chan hari ini akan ada menu baru, jadi aku ingin mencobanya." Kata Mamori sambil bergelayut manja pada suaminya.

"Keh, sejak kapan kau jadi suka ke café sialan itu?"

"Sejak kejadian salah paham itu, waktu itu Luchia-chan mengajakku makan disana. Masa kau tidak ingat sih?"

"Oh" Jawab Hiruma yang kini tengah bersiap untuk sarapan bersama istri tercintanya.

Acara sarapan pagi mereka berjalan lancar tidak ada acara berdebat seperti biasa. Hiruma yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantornya karena akan ada rapat penting sementara Mamori akan kekampus untuk kuliah. Sebenarnya hari ini Hiruma juga ada kuliah sama seperti Mamori, itu karena mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama tapi Hiruma memboloskan diri dan lebih mementingkan rapat perusahaannya.

"Hoi istri sialan cepat sedikit, kau itu sedang apa? Kenapa lama sekali ganti bajunya?" Kata Hiruma yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan Viao Putih kesayangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa sabar sih." Kata Mamori yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi kuliah sialan itu akan dimulai."

"Ah iya.."

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti mayat hidup begitu? Kau sakit ya?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu cemas Youichi-kun."

"Hn"

Mamori dan Hiruma berjalan keluar rumah. Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya dan merasa kalau semua pekerjaan rumahnya diselesaikan, Mamori segera bergegas menghampiri Hiruma yang sedang menghidupkan motor sport hitam kesayangannya. Karena Hiruma tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk terlambat karena macet dia tidak menggunakan mobilnya.

Mereka berdua sudah pindah kerumah yang dibeli Hiruma sendiri setelah menikah itu agaknya sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitas yang berbeda dari biasanya. Terutama bagi Mamori yang baru merasakan tinggal tanpa orang tuanya tetapi kini dia tinggal dengan suami yang baru dinikahinya 2 bulan yang lalu. Sedangkan Hiruma yang sudah terbiasa tinggal sendiri itu akhirnya merasakan lagi tinggal dengan orang lain, berdua dengan orang yang dicintainya dirumah yang dia beli sendiri dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri, dan tentu saja dia sangat puas akan hal itu.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di Saikyodai University setelah sekitar 20 menit perjalanan dari rumah. Hiruma menurunkan Mamori tepat di depan pintu gerbang Saikyodai atas permintaan Mamori dan Hiruma tidak menolaknya.

"Ne Youichi-kun, kau harus cepat pergi sekarang. Jangan sampai terlambat di rapat."

"Tidak perlu kau beri tahu aku juga sudah tahu, dan aku tidak akan terlambat istri sialan."

"Ya sudah, aku masuk kelas dulu ya, jaaa…"

"Kau tidak mau memberikanku ciuman perpisahan Ma-mo-ri?"

"A-aku tidak mau melakukannya ditempat umum Youichi-kun." Kata Mamori sambil berbalik melanjutkan perjalanannya, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Hiruma menarik tangannya dan memberikan ciuman di dahi yang otomatis membuat gadis ralat wanita itu wajahnya memerah.

"Aku berangkat Mamori." Kata Hiruma.

Kini Hiruma sudah menghilang dari hadapannya untuk pergi menunaikan tugasnya sebagai suami yaitu mencari nafkah untuk sang istri.

Mamori masih terdiam membatu karena tidak percaya dengan perlakuan Hiruma yang tiba-tiba didepan umum itu.

"Ohayou Mamori-nee…" Sapa Luchia yang tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Mamori.

"E-eh.. Ohayou Luchia-chan. Jangan mengagetkanku dari belakang seperti itu." Kata Mamori sambil menggelembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ternyata kakak iparku sedang melamunkan Nii-chan ku ya?"

"Ti-tidak, siapa yang melamunkan setan jelek itu?" Kata Mamori sambil menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Oh yah? Tapi tadi aku lihat kalian mesra sekali, pagi-pagi sudah seperti itu bagaimana kalau sudah malam?" Kata Luchia sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Mamori yang bersemu merah.

"Luchia-chan, awas kau yah!" Kata Mamori yang berlari menyusul Luchia yang sudah pergi kekelas lebih dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haahh…. Akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Mamori sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Mamori, kau di panggil Luchia-chan tuh." Kata Yamato.

"Terima kasih Yamato-kun, aku duluan ya… jaaa…." Pamit Mamori yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelas untuk menemui Luchia yang sudah menunggu didepan kelas.

"Luchia-chan maaf menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kekantin." Kata Luchia sambil menutup handphone flip warna hitamnya.

Mereka berdua pergi kekantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sejak tadi berontak untuk minta diisi. Untuk makan siang hari ini Luchia dan Mamori sama-sama memilih untuk memakan fetuccini (ga tau tulisannya kaya gimana) dengan bola-bola daging saus lada hitam lalu minumannya mereka memesan jus jeruk dan jus strawberry yang menyegarkan dan dapat menghapus dahaga mereka.

"Luchia-chan, nanti kau jadi pergi ke Velvet Café?" Tanya Mamori.

"Tidak, sepertinya baru besok aku bisa pergi. Soalnya hari ini aku baru ingat kalau ada jadwal pemotretan." Kata Luchia sambil tertunduk kecewa karena tidak jadi datang ke Velvet Café.

"Wah sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah mengajak Youichi-kun untuk ikut. Aku pikir kita bisa makan bersama lagi."

"Eh…. Ada angin apa Nii-chan mau ikut? Biasanya dia tidak suka tempat yang berbau manis?"

"Memangnya tempat itu Berbau manis ya?"

"Jangan bilang kau sama sekali tidak merasakannya Mamori-neechan?"

"Hehehe"

"Haah…. Kita makan saja yuk, ittadakimasu…"

"Ittadakimasu"

Setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka berdua, keduanya tidak langsung pulang tapi mereka berdua sengaja untuk berbincang-bincang tentang kehidupan masing-masing.

"Ternyata kau disini Luchia? Ah, ada Mamori juga rupanya." Mamori hanya membalas sapaan Taka dengan senyumannya berbeda dengan Luchia yang langsung cemberut.

"Taka kau lama, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi tau!" Kata Luchia yang kesal karena sang tunangan terlambat datang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, tadi dijalan agak sedikit macet karena perbaikan jalan."

"Hn"

"Memangnya tadi kau tidak ada kuliah?" Tanya Mamori pada Taka.

"Tidak ada, dosen yang mengajar hari ini sedang sakit." Jawab Taka.

"Ooh…"

"Oh iya Mamori, sepertinya tadi aku melihat Hiruma diparkiran sepertinya dia baru datang."

"Eh, Youichi-kun sudah datang? Kenapa dia tidak bilang sih?" Kata Mamori yang langsung mengambil telepon untuk menghubungi Hiruma.

"You-nii…." Seru Luchia.

"Tampangmu masih jelek saja ya, adik sialan?"

"Wajah sialanmu juga masih saja hancur ya Kuso Aniki." Balas Luchia.

"Haaahh…. Mereka berdua mulai lagi deh." Kata Taka Dan Mamori bersamaan.

"Heh adik sialan." Panggil Hiruma.

"Ada apa Kuso Aniki?" Jawab Luchia dengan watados.

"Kenapa tidak pergi dari sini?"

"Kenapa kau mau aku pergi?" Jawab Luchia santai sambil menikmati jus strowbery yang belum dihabiskannya

"Keh, memangnya kau lupa kalau hari ini ada jadwal pemotretan?"

"Tidak, lagi pula masih lama dari jadwal yang direncanakan. Hei! Kenapa kau tau jadwal ku? Kau penguntit ya?! Atau bilang saja kau tidak suka kalau aku ada disini, baiklah aku akan pergi. Ayo Taka kita pergi dari sini, disini ada setan tua yang sedang ingin bermesraan." Kata Luchia yang kemudian menarik tangan Taka dan pergi menjauh agar tidak kena amuk Hiruma.

"Cih, awas saja nanti adik sialan." Ancam Hiruma dan Mamori hanya menghelai nafas pasrah karena kelakuan suami dan adik iparnya itu.

"Youichi-kun, aku pikir kau menjemputku nanti sore."

"Memangnya kau mau menungguku selama itu?"

"Tidak mau juga sih. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sambil menunggu jam makan malam? Kau sudah makan belum? Apa mau aku pesankan makanan?" Sederet pertanyaan over protective Mamori kambuh lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya manager sialan. Tadi aku sudah makan siang dikantor." Jawab Hiruma.

Perlu dicatat Hiruma tidak mau memanggil Mamori dengan panggilan "istri sialan" saat dikampus, itu dikarenakan status mereka yang tidak mau ketahuan orang banyak. Mereka(baca: Hiruma yang memutuskan) berniat memberi tahu rahasia itu kalau memang sudah terpaksa harus membocorkanya

"Aku mau ke club house, kau harus ikut." Perintah Hiruma.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kantin menuju club house yang tidak jauh dari kantin. Hiruma membuka kasar pintu yang tidak bersalah itu dengan cara menendangnya seperti biasa dan Mamori yang ada dibelakangnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja karena melihat perilaku suaminya itu. Keduanya melakukan pekerjaan yang bisanya mereka lakukan, Mamori membersihkan club house sedangkan Hiruma yang seperti biasa yaitu memainkan laptop putihnya tanpa tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

**Sementara itu ditempat Luchia**

Luchia dan Taka yang baru saja kabur dari Hiruma tiba di tempat parkir. Hari ini Luchia tidak membawa mobilnya dia menumpang di mobil Taka. Sebenarnya tadi pagi dia sudah beniat untuk membawa mobil, tapi tiba-tiba saja Taka datang menjemputnya dan dia bilang khusus hari ini dia yang akan menemani Luchia kemana pun.

Mobil Ferary berwarna hitam yang sangat elegan itu cocok sekali dengan pribadi Taka yang pendiam namun bisa sangat cerewet bila hal itu menyangkut tentang buku dan tentu saja Luchia yang notabenenya sebagai calon istrinya.

"Hay Taka-kun, kita masih ada waktu satu jam lagi untuk acara pemotretan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko ice cream yang ada didekat tempat pemotretan. Mau ya?" Rayu Luchia dengan nada manjanya pada Taka.

"Baiklah kita kesana, tapi hanya sebentar saja ya? Karena aku tidak mau kau sampai terlambat seperti waktu itu."

"Iya aku mengerti Taka-kun."

Akhirnya mereka berdua melesat pergi ketempat tujuan mereka Ice Cream Shop Mimi.

Kenapa namanya Ice Cream Shop, karena selain tempat itu menjual berbagai jenis Ice Cream tempat itu juga menjual berbagai macam bahan dan alat membuat ice cream.

Mereka berdua pun telah tiba di Ice Cream Shop Mimi. Setelah turun dari mobil Taka dan Luchia masuk ke toko tersebut lalu memesan ice cream yang mereka inginkan untuk dibawa ketempat pemotretan. Pemotretan biasanya dilakukan sekitar 3-4 jam dan sangat membosankan sekali jika kita tidak ditemani seseorang. Dan kebetulan hari ini hanya Luchia saja yang diminta untuk melakukan pemotretan dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiruma dan Mamori saat ini sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya diclub house. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di Velvet café tempat yang sedang ingin Mamori sambangi karena hari ini ada menu yang baru ditambahkan didaftar menu. Menu baru itu adalah Pizza Fruit, varian baru dari jenis pizza dan termasuk kedalam golongan pizza manis. Hiruma pun sama sekali tidak menolak untuk memakan pizza buah itu yang memang rasanya tidak terlalu manis karena rasa manis itu dihasilkan dari buah-buahan yang menjadi topping pizza tersebut. Mamori juga memesan cream puff untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi keanehan mulai terlihat saat semua pesanan sampai didepan mereka.

"Youchi-kun, pizzanya enak sekali ya?"

"Hn" Kata Hiruma yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya sambil mengunyah maakanannya

"Boleh tidak nanti kita pesan satu lagi untuk dibawa pulang?"

"Hn" Sikap Hiruma masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih Youichi Hiruma?" Kata Mamori dengan nada kesal karena tidak satu pun dari pertanyaannya dijawab dengan benar.

"Aku mendengarnya istri sialan." Akhirnya Hiruma menyerah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mamori.

"Habis kau seperti tidak mendengarkanku dan kau hanya menjawab dengan "Hn" saja. Kau pikir aku suka dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu." Dan akhirnya amarah Mamori memuncak, dia juga membentak Hiruma.

"Keh, kau itu kenapa istri sialan, tidak biasanya kau langsung membentakku seperti ini? Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakan makanan menjijikan itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Mamori yang langsung melahap 1 buah Cream Puff.

"Enggh.." Mamori merasakan tidak enak badan, dia ingin sekali memuntahkan semua isi perutnya sekarang. Sama sekali tidak nyaman apalagi dengan rasa cream yang terlalu manis. Padahal dia sudah sering sekali memakan makanan manis itu setiap saat, tapi baru kali ini dia tidak tahan dengan rasa manis dari cream puff tersebut.

"Kau kenapa istri sialan?" Hiruma yang melihat ada gelagat aneh dari istrinya dan tiba-tiba saja Mamori lari kearah toilet yang tidak jau dari tempat meraka duduk. Hiruma pun segera menyusul Mamori kearah toilet.

Mamori menutup keran air yang baru saja dipakainya untuk membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat sangat pucat. Dia baru saja memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang tadi dimakannya, kejadian yang sama saat tadi pagi dirumah dia juga memuntahkan sarapan paginya dengan sukses. Mamori sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, terkadang ia merasa pusing dan mual kadang dia merasa kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

Mamori keluar toilet dengan tampang yang sudah agak segar. Dia terkejut melihat suaminya yang menunggu didepan toilet wanita.

"Kau baik-baik saja istri sialan? Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaanmu." Itulah yang disuka Mamori dari diri Youichi Hiruma, terkadang dia bisa sangat perhatian dan bersikap lembut, walaupun embel-embel sialan tetap tidak bisa lepas dari mulutnya.

"Itu tidak perlu, aku hanya butuh istrirahat saja."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Hiruma dan Mamori berjalan lebih dulu memimpin jalan.

Hyuung…

Brugh

Mamori hampir terjatuh jika saja Hiruma tidak menangkap tubuhnya. Tapi dengan sigap Hiruma menagkap tubuh Mamori yang tiba-tiba terjatuh. Dengan wajah cemas Hiruma membopong tubuh Mamori untuk dibawa kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit seorang dokter siap untuk menangani Mamori yang sudah berada diruang rawat dan Hiruma pun berada didalam untuk menemani Mamori.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan istri sialan dokter sialan?" Tanya Hiruma masih dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Hmm anda tidak perlu cemas. Selamat tuan Hiruma karena istri anda sedang mengandung 6 minggu. Anda harus menjaganya agar tidak terlalu lelah dengan aktivitasnya." Kata sang dokter yang menangani Mamori.

"Keh, jadi dia hamil."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Kata dokter yang langsung keluar meninggalkan pasangan muda tersebut.

"Enggh.. Youichi-kun, aku kenapa?"

"Kau kebanyakan makan kue menjijikan itu istri sialan."

"Mou.. cream puff itu sangat enak Youichi-kun."

"Kalau benar enak, kenapa tadi kau memuntahkan kue sialan itu?"

"Ituu… Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa mual."

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padamu istri sialan?" Mamori menggeleng tanda ia tidak tahu.

"Kau sedang mengandung anak kita. Kata dokter sialan tadi usia kandunganmu sudah menginjak umur 6 minggu."

"Kau tidak bohongkan You?" Kata Mamori yang masih belum percaya kalau dirinya sedang mengandung anak dari Youichi Hiruma.

"Mana mungkin aku bohong tentang hal itu istri sialan."

"Youichi-kun, aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Aku masih belum percaya kalau aku sedang mengandung anak kita." Kata Mamori sambil memeluk erat Hiruma.

"Hn, aku juga masih belum percaya. Tapi terima kasih Mamori."

Mereka berdua masih berpelukan sampai sebuah intrupsi dari telpon genggam Hiruma berbunyi, dilayarnya tertera nama "Kuso Imotou" dan Hiruma segera mengangkat telponnya.

"Hei setan tua, kenapa kau tidak membalas satu pun e-mail dariku?" Kata Luchia dari sebrang telpon.

"Ck, kau berisik adik sialan. Memangnya aku tahu kalau kau mengirim e-mail? Aku saja baru mengaktifkan ponselku. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hei, kau suka aku bawakan lagu apa untuk acara penutupan turnamen musim semi nanti?"

"Terserah!"

"Yah Nii-chan, jangan membuatku bingung seperti itu. Aku kan hanya mau mendengar pendapatmu saja. Jadi yang mana?"

"Kenapa tidak bicara dengan teman-temanmu saja?"

"Nii-chan habis menabrak tembok ya? Kami kan sedang vacum dan mereka juga sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Jadi di acara penutupan nanti hanya aku saja yang tampil sebagai penyanyi solo."

"Haah…. Bawakan lagu Cherish untukku." Kata Hiruma yang pasrah dan sebenarnya sedang malas berdebat dengan adiknya.

"Kenapa lagu itu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti dirumah."

"Kau mau kerumah? Kau tidak sedang ngelindurkan Nii-chan?" Tanya Luchia yang masih bingung.

"Cerewet" Hiruma memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

"Kenapa You?"

"Hari ini kita menginap di rumah orang tuaku, tidak apa kan?"

"Hm."

Mereka berdua keluar rumah sakit menuju mobil yang berada diparkiran rumah sakit. Hiruma mengendarai mobilnya saat ini dengan kecepatan yang manusiawi, karena dia tidak mau ambil resiko Mamori keguguran karena cara berkendaranya yang terbilang ekstream.

Perjalanan ke rumah orang tua Hiruma memakan waktu yang tidak lama hanya 20 menit. Sesampainya dirumah mereka berdua disambut oleh kepala pelayan yang sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Hiruma sejak lama.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nyonya. Mereka semua sudah menunggu anda didalam." Kata kepala pelayan itu.

"Hn"

"Terima kasih pak Tanaka." Kata Mamori memamerkan senyuman lembutnya.

Mereka segera masuk kedalam rumah kediaman orang tua Hiruma yang cukup mewah. Hiruma mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari sosok orang-orang penghuni rumah tersebut. Dan akhirnya Hiruma menemukannya. Mereka yang dicari dirumah ada diruang makan, seperti sedang meminum teh dengan beberapa cemilan manis yang tersaji dimeja makan.

"You, kau sudah datang? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kalian akan datang? Ah, Mamori apa kabar?" Tanya Seira.

"Aku baik Kaa-san. Maaf tidak memberi kabar kalau kami mau datang."

"Tidak masalah kok, ayo duduk."

"Terima kasih. Oh iya, Tou-san mana?"

"Dia masih belum pulang, sepertinya dia pulang agak larut."

"Oh…"

"Apa yang sedang kau baca adik sialan?"

"Kertas."

"Isi kertasnya?" Satu kedutan mulai muncul didahi Hiruma sebelah kiri.

"Tulisan." Luchia masih memberikan jawaban yang tidak jelas.

"JAWAB YANG BENAR ADIK SIALAN!" Kemarahan Hiruma sudah memuncak dan akhirnya meledak.

"Cih, sejak kapan kau jadi orang yang suka ingin tahu urusan orang lain?"

"Ka-"

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian, kalian itu masih saja seperti anak kecil." Sang ibu mengintrupsi pertengkaran sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah(?).

"Luchia minta maaf ke Nii-chanmu." Perintah Seira.

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu acaramu aku batalkan."

"Apa? Kaa-san kau curang."

"Itu tergantung dari jawabanmu Luchia Hiruma."

Luchia melirik kearah Hiruma yang sedang asik dengan laptopnya "Uh, You-nii maaf."

"Hn" Dan Hiruma hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Sudahkan Kaa-san." Kata Luchia sambil tersenyum.

"Haaahh… Kalian berdua. Oh iya Mamori kau mau minum apa?"

"Teh saja."

"Tanaka tolong buatkan Rose Hearb Tea ya?"

"Baik nyonya."

"Ini Rose Hearb Tea yang anda pesan." Kata Tanaka sambil menata cangkir porselin yang sudah berisi teh didepan masing-masing orang.

"Terima kasih. Mamori ayo diminum tehnya dan makan juga kuenya untuk menetralisir rasa pahit dalam tehnya."

"Memangnya tehnya tidak dikasih gula ya?"

"Rose Hearb Tea itu rasanya masih agak pahit walaupun sudah dikasih gula atau cream. Makannya untuk menetralisir rasa pahit dimulut harus menggunakan makan manis agar rasa pahitnya hilang." Seira menjelaskan.

"Ternyata kalian ada disini? Ternyata ada Mamori juga dan Youichi."

"Hn"

"Selamat datang Yuuya."

"Aku pulang. Luchia kenapa tidak datang kekantorku?"

"Malas, lagipula aku ada acara tadi."

"Kalau tidak bisa datang harusnya kau bilang."

"Lupa."

BRUGH. Suara laptop yang ditutup Hiruma.

"Sudah ada semuakan? Sebenarnya Kami kesini hanya mau bilang kalau sekarang is- Mamori sedang hamil 6 minggu."

"Souka, Mamori benarkah itu?"

"Errr… Iya Kaa-san, kami juga baru tahu hari ini."

"Heh jadi semakin tua dong setan ini." Komentar Luchia.

"Siapa yang tua Kuso Imouto?"

"Kau."

"Cih."

"Selamat ya Youichi." Yuuya memberikan selamat pada anaknya.

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah malam yang indah disertai juga dengan berita bahagia memberikan senyuman pada setiap manusia. Hiruma yang sudah mendapatkan Mamori ditambah dengan janin berusia 6 minggu yang sedang dikandung istrinya dan tinggal menunggu sekitar 8 bulan lagi anaknya akan lahir dapat memberikan kebahagian dan kesempurnaan dalam hidupnya. Kesempurnaan menjadi seorang suami sekaligus seorang ayah. Dia tidak mau kalau nanti nasib anaknya seperti dirinya yang dulu, jauh dari keluarga.

FIN

Author note:

*Rose Hearb Tea: teh yang bisa diminum oleh orang-orang Eropa saat malam hari untuk sekedar merelekskan tubuh dan pikiran.

Bener-bener deh chap terakhir ini bikin aku dilema karena susahnya menentukan akhir cerita. Sebenernya fic ini aku mau tamatin lansung pas Mamori punya anak, tapi aku juga pengen pas Mamori baru hamil, tapi pengen digabungin idenya bigung banget. Akhirnya setelah konsultasi ke aku memutuskan untuk membuat cerita Mamori yang baru hamil.

Walaupun akhirnya aneh banget dan ga jelas sama sekali -,- (emang). Maaf deh kalo emang gaje, karena kapasitas otakku yang memang hanya segitu. Dari dulu aku itu orangnya gampang bikin cerita tapi pas udah mau tamat ceritanya bingung sendiri mau tamatinnya kaya gimana.

Ya udah daripada banyak cingcong mending w bales review:

Guest: Bagus deh kalau kamu suka, aku pikir ceritaku yang ini kurang bagus dan banyak peminatnya. Dan ga mungkin dong Mamori ga w jodohin sama Hiruma

**Hiruma Yuuzu:** Terima kasih Yuu-chan. Kalo kamu senyum-senyum sendiri pas baca gimana aku yang ngetik -_-

Hirumamori: 0_o masa iya aku ga sadar. Tapi bagus deh kalo pas ultah Hiruma ^_^

**Aika Licht Youichi: **Oke, nih epilognya udah muncul. Makasih udah baca dan review.

**LalaNur Aprilia: **Belom, terakhir kali review lu di chapter 3 BOTAK! Kalo bisa sih w ga mau jadi ade lu, tapi karena tuntutan cerita dari Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata jadi apa boleh buat. Oke, makasih atas koreksinya rafa. Aku juga ngerasa pas Mamori nangis feelnya kurang pas, maklum ga biasa buat orang nangis.

Yosh! Selesai sudah tugasku. Kalau kalian pengen nge-RP ikut aja di eyeshield21_RP masih banyak chara yang kosong kaya akaba, mizumachi, kid, dll. Terus kalo mau seru-seruan like FP facebook di Eyeshield 21 Lovers.

Gapapakan kalo promosi dikit?

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, buat silent readers, buat para readers yang nyempetin waktu buat review. Honto ni arigato..

Sampai ketemu di cerita yang lain ^_^


End file.
